The Night's Burning Pleasure
by VigilantSempai
Summary: With a spotty memory and a fatal illness, Ichigo wakes up after having battled the Quincy, to a slightly altered world. Bearing numerous burdens alone, he gets help from the unlikeliest person ever. But, his fight is not over, and his time is slowly drawing to a close. Will Ichigo be able to find peace during his hardest trial yet? Rated M for later chapter with lemons, and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**AN at the End of the chapter. **

Ichigo knew that something was wrong when he woke up.

Usually it was to his father's battle cry that woke him; he'd let his body react on its own and send him through the window, or just punch him in his face until he was rendered unconscious. But this morning he woke up by himself, sunlight falling gracefully onto him, almost as if pleading for him to be lazy. He was a naturally fast at waking up, but he found his eyelids heavy, and his body sore. It was almost as if he was pushing his limits just opening his eyes.

Giving into his body's pleas, Ichigo closed his eyes again, content with sleeping the day away._ Just one day_, he thought._ One day won't hurt._

Suddenly he saw her face again, as if it was painted the back of his eyes. Her brown hair, so unlike his, falling gracefully down to her back in a ponytail. Her smile was so loving just as he remembered. Even her eyes were just as they should be; the same soft brown that enveloped him in love and warmth.

"Okasan…"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open, revealing the reality of his isolation. He was alone in the world, left to deal with the problems that were created by the generation before him. His heart felt empty, but that wasn't new to him; he had had that feeling sense he woke up with his mother's bloody body covering him. For a long time he hadn't feel empty. With Rukia's intrusion on his life, the adventures and friendships that came soon after that had made him feel like a _someone_. Like he mattered in the worlds that he helped protect.

But then Ichigo had lost his powers, and the feeling of loneliness from the seclusion from what he put his life into, had come back weighing him down like his burdens from before. He had put his whole life into helping them, and they hadn't even been considerate enough to visit. It was the heaviest thing he ever carried during his loneliest time, and the only thing that kept him going was the hope of a possibility to see his friends again.

And he did. But only because he was forced to take measures into his own hands, and obtain powers in his human body. That didn't turn out the way he had hoped, as he was betrayed by the very man that had given him his power, and was saved by his friends from Soul Society. Then everything had gone back to the way it was supposed to be. His powers where back, the people he cared for were back in his life, and no big threats on the horizon. Ichigo had thought his life was back to as normal as it could be.

Then the quincy had attacked and his life was thrown into a loop once again.

The quincy!

Ichigo sat up, and immediately gasped from the pain that shot through his body. Memories flashed through his head, a hurricane of information and experiences washing over him like a tidal wave. He remembered the bastard busting through his window, messing up his bed in the pocess. His fight with the weirdo, and then Nel coming to the Human World, going to Hueco Mundo to stop the Quincy invasion then being trapped in a Garganta and listening to the invasion of Soul Society, and finally busting out of the quincy made cage to challenge Yhwach only for his Bankai to be broken. He remembered his trip to the zero divisions' headquarters in the Soul King's Palace, and his failed test with the zanpakutō, his father's story about his mom and his heratige (He was a quincy! Who would have thought?), his reattempt, and success, at the zanpakutō test, and then his departure to Soul Society.

He remembered arriving in time to save Kenpachi, then-

Pain exploded in his head, and, despite the sun shining brightly through the window, he only saw a black void, empty and hollow; calling him, sucking him in, it was only by sheer will-power was he able to snap back to himself, and focus again.  
Panting, Ichigo threw the sweaty covers off himself, and stumbled out of his room; nearly tripping over something soft and warm. Stumbling slightly, Ichigo managed to catch himself on the doorframe to his room. Looking down, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

"Karen…. Yuzu…" Unbidden, tears stung his eyes. He didn't know why, but he was elated to see His sisters' alive.

_Alive…?_ For a split second Ichigo saw his sisters bloodied and dead laying in the dirt; small and frail and dead. But as soon as it came it was gone. He sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

Yuzu seemed to be clinging onto Karin, with her arms wrapped around her twin's midriff. Karin, herself, clutched her brown haired sister tightly around her shoulder. Yuzu's hair was out of its customary twin ponytails laying in a state of disray, and the yellow blanket that covered her and Karin he recognized as Yuzu's, also.

_What are they doing out here? _Ichigo asked himself, unable to take his eyes off his sisters before him, they looked so innocent and small. _Where they… waiting for me? Why? How long where they out here? Why are they even outside my door? Have they been here all night? Why didn't dad put them in their rooms?_

A light gasp snapped him back into reality.

"Oniisan … you're awake…" Yuzu's voice seemed frail. He felt a pang in his chest at how shocked and broken she sounded. Her brown eyes were wide and shining almost disbelieving, as if seeing someone come back from the dead. A single tear leaked out from her eye streaking down her face, leaving a watery trail behind.

"Ichi-nii, you're crying," Karin stated bluntly. She had her head turned away from him, so he couldn't see most her face, but he did see the corner of her mouth curve upwards. Fully registering her words, he wiped away the rivers that seemed to flow from his eyes.

"No I'm not," he said, his voice sounding hoarse, almost childish, even to his own ears. "It's just that when I woke up, my room was really dusty, and, uh, I, um, got something in my eye," He finished lamely. He turned away from his sisters, furiously rubbing his eyes. He heard a giggle from Yuzu, and stopped to smile down at her. "Where's the old goat at? And why are you guys sleeping here?"

Immediately Yuzu turned away from him, a shadow covering her face and her body became deathly still. Karin's eyes snapped to his, and when she spoke they eyes seemed to try to convey a deeper meaning into her words.

"We would have slept in your room," she said her voice sounding dead, "But the door wouldn't open. And dad…. da…. Otosan is-"Her voice failed her, and tears stared welling in her eyes as her body racked with sobs.

Ichigo started to panic. Karin hadn't cried sense their mom died. She had always been the strong one of the two. While Yuzu cried, Karin helped her up, dusted her off, and took care of whatever problem they had. For her to be crying now, something bad must have happened to their dad. But Ichigo knew his father, he had been a captain of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13 and had a bankai, He would be able to take care of himself. _He probably hasn't come home for a while,_ he thought. _They are probably worried over him and me._

"Yuzu, Karin," Ichigo said. When they turned to him he gave them a smile. "I'm sure dad's fine, let's not worry about it." He reached out and ruffled their hair, ignoring their looks of astonishment. "How about I take you guys out today?" he asked, his smile broadening when Yuzu grinned herself.

"Yeah," she said, and then she smiled, and for a second Ichigo saw his mom floating beside her the exact same smile displayed on her face. She was so much like their mother it almost worried him

_"Come on, Ichigo. Time to go!"_

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Okay, go ahead and go get changed, I'll meet you guys downstairs for breakfast, and well go after that. Alright?"

Flashing him one last smile, Yuzu stood, taking the blanket with her, and stalked down the hall to her room. After her door shut, Karin finally shifted from her spot. She wore her soccer shorts and an old shirt of his for some reason. Resting her hands on her knees, she bowed her head to him, a shadow coving her eyes.

For a while she didn't speak, and the silence between them stretched until Ichigo contemplated talking first. Without warning She threw her arms around his neck, holding tightly too him. Under normal circumstances Ichigo would be too stunned to react, but, thankfully, his body reacted on its own, and her wrapped his arms around her. Only later would he realize that Karin had cried during their embrace.

"Thanks, Ichi-nii," Karin muttered, her voice thick with emotion. Without another word she let go and stalked to her room. Quickly standing up, Ichigo returned to his room, and grabbed a pair of clothes and walked to the bathroom. As he passed the stairs, he smelled food cooking, and couldn't help but smile as his stomach grumbled.

_How long has it been sense I had Yuzu's cooking,_ he wondered idly. In all honesty, he couldn't remember, but he couldn't wait to eat. Her food was delicious. Grabbing a towel from the hall closet as he passed, He entered the bathroom, and immediately started the shower, turning the temperature high enough so that steam flooded through the room. Discarding his clean clothes onto the sink, he took off his shorts, t-shirt, and boxers before steeping under the hot stream of water.

An involuntary groan escaped his lips. He didn't think that his body hurt all that much, only a little sore; but now he felt like his body was going to explode, like every molecule in his body wanted to escape from his skin. Slowly the pain ebbed away, and Ichigo gave a content sigh, feeling his muscles loosen. He stood still for a while, letting the water run rivers down his body, content, until-

"Ichi-nii," Karin's voice called out "I have to brush my teeth." Muttering curses to himself, he quickly, and reluctantly, washed up and got out of the shower. Quickly putting on his boxers with '15's made from strawberries, he put on some black pants and a plain white t-shirt. He grabbed his dirty clothes before heading out, nearly runny over his sister in the process.

Giving a quick apology to Karin, Ichigo went to his room, dumped his clothes in his hamper, and grabbed one of the only things actually hanging up in his closet; his black over shirt. He didn't usually wear it, but it looked like it might get windy later so he shoved his hands though the sleeves before starting to head out. He stopped, though, when his phone started to ring on his desk. Heaving a sigh, Ichigo crossed the room again, and grabbed the phone, freezing at the screen.

It was Urahara calling, which didn't scare him much. What stopped him in his tracks was the date.

It was three weeks after the start of the Invasion of Soul Society.

_How long have I been asleep_, Ichigo wondered in shock. _What happened? Is it over?_ As Ichigo was about to answer the ringing stopped, and the screen to the phone went blank.

"Oniichan," Yuzu's voice rang. "Your breakfast is going to get cold!"

"Be down in a second," he called. He tucked the phone in his pocket, before grabbing his wallet and keys to the house. The world had done without him for over a fortnight, they could live without him for a day. He conveniently didn't think about the possible end of the war.

He was rolling up his sleeves when he made it to the first floor.

"Ichi-nii?" He glanced up; surprised that Karin had beat him down. "Why do your pants always have that chain on it?"

_Hm?_ Glancing down, he saw what Karin was asking about. Connecting two belt loops, a chain hung over his right pant pocket. Opening his mouth for a smart remark, Ichigo stopped himself, and paused for a second almost laughing at how intense Karin's gave was, before shrugging his shoulders, and folding his sleeve one last time.

Karin nearly face-plated into her food, while Yuzu giggled at his antics. Catching what they were wearing, Ichigo felt his usual frown come into place on his face. Karin wore just regular beige shorts with a dark blue long-sleeve shirt with a single stripe wrapping around her right sleeve. Yuzu, true to her girlish nature, wore just a light yellow sun-dress and he spotted her floppy sunhat resting on the counter in the kitchen. They weren't wearing anything inappropriate, it's just that they would grow up to be very beautiful women, and he would have to keep the stupid race of men, who only thought with the head between their legs, away.

He suddenly had a very strong desire to punch a certain white-haired captain in the face.

"Oniichan, are you ok?" Yuzu asked, her voice like cold water bringing him back to reality.

_ This has been happening too much, lately._ "Yeah," he said walking over to his place at the table. "I'm fine." He quickly inhaled his breakfast: a meal of and omelet, toast, a bento, with miso soup. It was delicious.

Ignoring the looks of astonishment from his younger siblings, Ichigo brought his dishes to the sink, and called over his shoulder. "Hurry up, girls. It's already ten. Half the day is almost waisted." He heard the clinking of chopsticks on plates, and smiled to himself.

Five minutes later, the tree of them were outside. After locking the door, Ichigo turned to his sisters and grinned. "So what do you guys want to do?"

A tick mark appeared on Karin's head. "You mean to tell me, that you don't have a plan for what you want to do?" Her baseball cap covered her eyes, and the sight would have been intimidating if it wasn't for the fact that she was his sister.

Chuckling he turned to Yuzu and cocked an eyebrow.

"Could we take a walk through the park," She suggested. "The sakura trees have bloomed, and I didn't get a chance to see them, before…" Her voice trailed off, and he caught Yuzu casting a glance at Karin, and the almost imperceptible shake of her head. "Anyway I'd love to go see the sakura trees in the park.

Deciding to ask them about their strange behavior later, Ichigo stuffed his hands inside his pockets and started walking into the direction of the local park.

" 'Kay," He said. "How's school?" Immediately Yuzu picked up the conversation.

"Great! I made the 'A' Honor Role, and the teacher asked me to tutor some kids in the class, and I might even get to be on the Student Body Council." Yuzu kept rambling on about how great she was doing in school, but Ichigo only caught every other word.

_The Student Body Council? _He wondered. _Wow. _Ichigo was thoroughly impressed. They only asked kids in the top ten percent of their class, and then as a first year it was only the top two percent. It was quite an impressive feat. The Student Body Council had asked him to join, but only after his second year.

"…I commentated our last basketball game, too. Which reminds me, Karin made the varsity soccer team."

That stopped Ichigo in his tracks. He glanced back at his black haired sister. "The varsity soccer team?" Karin threw her arms behind her head, and walked past him without looking at him.

"It's nothing special," she mumbled.

_Well throw me to Hell, _Ichigo thought amused. _Is Karin… Blushing!? _Imitating her, Ichigo glanced up at the sky. "We'll have to play again." He stated. "But I still don't think it's possible for you to beat me," he finished smugly.

"Idiot," Karin replied her eye twitching dangerously. "You're like a rusty car compared to me."  
"Then what are you? A slug?" A tick mark appeared on her head, but she smiled, almost scaring him. "At least I can still get places, and a lot quicker than you too?"

"Yuzu thinks I can beat you." She stated confidently. "Right?"

"Well…"

"YUZU!"

They continued on like that throughout their walk. Light witty banter was exchanged until their focus was captivated by the beautiful scenery of the surrounding area. When they got to the park, a spacious clearing of buildings for trees, with a small creak running through it, they found themselves staring in awe at the beauty of the sakura trees. They were so caught up in observing the trees that they almost did see the kites. From then on, they lost themselves in a whirlwind of fun. For three hours they stayed at the park.

They (Ichigo) bought a kite and participated in a kite race which they didn't win, but they had fun. Then they participated in a foot race (Ichigo won), and even had a (not so) friendly game of soccer, between Ichigo and Karin (Again Ichigo won, much to his sister's carnage).

After they got a light lunch, they then went to the movies. Deciding that the best way to waist the day away, was to let Karin and Yuzu each choose a movie they wanted to see, Ichigo had to buy two whole sets of tickets (Not cheap) for each of them. Karin chose a scary action movie, with lots of explosions and fighting (He lost the circulation in his arm because of Yuzu), while her twin chose one that was a remake off of a fairy tale that everyone knew. After that, Ichigo bought dinner, curry; they all decided it was time to go home.

"Wait, I want to go somewhere first," Ichigo said. Both his sisters looked at him expectantly. "I want to go see mom." He was both their faces fall, and worry cross their faces. "Is something wrong?" he asked impulsively. Mentally he cursed himself. He had planned on asking them when they got home, but he juat had to do something stupid.

"… Ichi-nii w-" Karin started, but Yuzu spoke over her

"We just haven't been to go see mom in a while," Yuzu said quickly. "That's all."

_Their lying. _Ichigo knew they were hiding something from him, but he couldn't figure out what. Deciding to figure out himself, he just nodded and waved down a taxi. The ride to the cemetery was silent and tense, and Karin and Yuzu seemed to be having an argument with their eyes, when they thought he wasn't looking. He decided to let it slid. They were his sisters and wouldn't keep something away from him unless they knew he would react badly. With that in mind he steeled his resolve and waited patiently.

When they arrived, Karin threw Yuzu a hard look, before trying to address him.

"Ichi-nii-"

"Come on," he said taking out his phone. _Three missed called, two voice messages, and its 7:45. _He sighed. _ It'll take a while for us to get back home, and the girls still have to take baths, and they have school tomorrow. And so do I! _"I want to pay my respects to mom, and get home. I need to get you guys in bed by ten or dad'll kill me."

He started walking, not checking to see what they would do, and, after a second, he heard them following.

The walk wasn't too long, and he after about five minutes he saw his mother's headstone, but… something was wrong. Was that other one there before? Or that close? It's almost like someone had their grave planted right next to hers, but that wasn't possible, the only person that would have that position was-

He froze, a dozen metal blades cutting his heart.

_It can't be. It's not possible. There's no way he's gone._ But one glance at his sisters crying faces, he knew.

Sprinting to the two head stones, he read the newest one in dread.

Kurosaki Isshin

Devoted Father, Husband and Friend

He leaves three children to join his wife

May his soul have no regrets

It was a simple rectangular piece of grey colored marble, with white flecks spotting it. Underneath, a bundle of wilted flowers rested on his head stone.

Tears spilled from his eyes, and he practically felt his heart shatter. He heard his sisters sniffling behind him, but couldn't draw the strength to comfort them. His world had literally just changed. He would have to take care of his sisters, and the house, and the clinic, and…

"When… When was the funeral," he asked.

Yuzu sniffed. "A week and a half ago," she said. "It (sniff) wasn't very large, b-but a, uh, Urahara-s-san came about 26 other people."

Ichigo fell to his knees, reaching a shaky hand out to touch his father's grave. He traced the lines that would be the only thing strangers knew about him. _It's so short. _Ichigo told himself. _What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to support Karin and Yuzu by myself? What would you do? What happened, Otosan?_

He stayed there, crying until, he couldn't cry anymore. At some point he felt Yuzu and Karin kneel beside him, wrapping him in their arms. Wiping the tears away from his cheeks, and glanced up at the starry sky, realizing that the sun had set long ago. If he remembered correctly, most of the stars that were visible died hundreds of thousands of years ago; if that was so then why were they still there? Why could he see them?

'_They stay because we still remember them' _a soft voice said, startling him, and making his eyes widen. It was like the wind speaking to him; only he knew that he would hear it during a storm. _'We remember them because they help light the darkness we call the night, and stay with us as long as they can, but only as long as we remember them. They represent out memories and hopes, our highs and our lows. They stay because we need them to stay, and when we forget they have no purpose and so they spark out of existence. Don't become immersed in them, live to create new ones. So the night becomes brighter and more hopeful. They are memories, Ichigo, to remember them.'_

Bowing his head, Ichigo clenched his teeth, the nails on his hands cutting into his palm painfully. _Yeah, that's right._ Detangling himself from his sisters, Ichigo stood up.

"Come on, Yuzu, Karin. We have to go home."

"Oh good," A gruff voice said. "He's stopped his bitchin' and now he can fight."

Ichigo whirled around, and unconsciously pulled his sisters behind him, so that he was between him and the assailants.

There were four of them. All hooded with zanpakutō hilts poking out from under their long cloaks, save one. One was really tall, a little taller than him, while the other three seemed to be shorter. Two of them, obviously women, were only about half a head shorter than him, while the last one was only marginally taller than Rukia, he guessed. But it wasn't her. He saw a tuff of pink underneath her hood, and even a flash of white teeth. He realized quickly enough that they were from Soul Society judging from their sword hilts, but he didn't lower his guard. They were all very tense, and could mean his and his sisters harm.

He wouldn't let them harm his sisters.

"Yuzu, Karin," he muttered low enough so that the others wouldn't hear. "Do you see them?"

"Y-yeah," Yuzu said equally low. Internally he smiled. Her spiritual pressure was finally high enough to see them.

"Good. My body is going to fall soon, and I need you to catch it, or at least slow its fall, then run as fast as you can. Got it?"

"Ichi-nii-" Karin started.

"Yes," Yuzu said.

"Ichigo,"The same gruff male voice said. He slowly reached up and withdrew the hood covering his face. "Why didn't you answer when we called?" The now unmasked man grinned. "That hurt our feelings."

"Kenpachi," Ichigo growled. The man's face was scared as ever, with his signature eye patch, and spiky hair. "If I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you were groveling at some girl's feet." Kenpachi's grin only widened.

"Oh, looks like you got your balls back, cryin' in front of a stone like that. Why don't you come with us, and we can have a good spar t'get all that negative emotion out, eh?" As he spoke he slowly drew out his zanpakutō, and resting it on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw the only tall women with a sword grasp its hilt. The other women tensed more, while the shortest figure remained motionless.

_If Kenpachi's here, then who are the others? Unahana? Nanao? Who's the last figure? What do I do? _Ichigo's mind was buzzing with questions, but he didn't let it show on his face; only analyzing his opponents.

"Sorry, Kenpachi," he said, his eyes flickering between the four people before him. "I can't take you up on that offer. Maybe in a couple of years."

"You really should come back to Soul Society with us, you're greatly missed." He was smiling now as if he was expecting his reply.

"Again, sorry I can't take off. I have to take care of my sisters'." He felt Yuzu clench his arm tightly. _Why are they here? Why are they treating me like a threat? Where the hell is their reiryoku!?_

"Last chance, Ichigo," Kenpachi said, tapping the flat of his blade on his shoulder. "Come to Soul Society with us.

_Is that what they want? Why didn't they just ask? Where's Hat n' Cogs? What do they want from me? _Chewing on his lip momentarily, Ichigo let out a sigh. _I can't leave; my dad just passed back into Soul Society at best, or is actually dead. I can't leave Karin, and Yuzu._ "Sorry, Kenpachi, I can't. I'll come as soon as possible, but my dad isn't here and I have to take care of my sisters'."

"Then you leave us no choice, Kurosaki Ichigo," a distinctly female voice said. It seemed almost emotionless, and it sent a chill down his spine.

_That voice…_

"By decree of Central 48, enforced by Gotei 13, and accepted my Captain-Commander Shunsui Kyōraku, you, Kurosaki Ichigo, human, fullbringer, quincy, hollow, and shinigami, are too be tried in front of the captains and lieutenants for possible war crimes, and possible collaboration with the quincy over the Thousand Year Blood War. Your hearing will take place immediately after your arrest. Will you coply?"

Ichigo clenched his teeth; all the titles and crap fell on deaf ears. They wanted to take him to trial for the possibility that he had worked with the quincy? Ichigo wasn't the brightest, but if he had, then all of the shinigami in Soul Society would be dead?

_That's bullshit. _"No."

Immediately Kenpachi let loose a gleeful laugh and jumped at him swinging his sword in a wide ark. He heard Yuzu squeal in fright.

_My sisters…_

For the first time without the help of Kon, Urahara, or his substitute shinigami pass, Ichigo's soul left his body, and he immediately sprang into action.

Flashing in front of Kenpachi's, Ichigo grabbed his shorter blade on his right hip in a reverse grip in his right hand tightly. Ducking under the taller man's wild swing, he lashed out with his own blade; feeling the resistance as it tore through the flesh in Kempachi's side. Blood spraying from the wound like a fountain. It coated his forearm, but he didn't pay it any mind, and kept moving forward.

The woman, who had spoken before, had moved to draw her own zanpakutō, her stance widening, a gleam of silver flashing just above her sheath in the moonlight. Reacting quickly, Ichigo tossed his shorter sword from his right hand catching it in his left in a tight fore grip. Grasping the larger blade in his now free right hand, he pivoted on his foot, not a falter in his steeps. Pressing the short blade on the woman's neck, he swung his bigger sword down on Kenpachi's, who had managed to raise his in time to stop Ichigo's overhead strike. A gust of wind billowed around them tossing up leaves, and twigs.

For a second none of the three moved, until the woman spoke again.

"Come, Kurosaki Ichigo. We have your sisters', and your body."

Glancing over Kenpachi's shoulder, he was that she was right. The shorter of the two held his sisters in their arms, covering their mouth and nose, the other one held his body which didn't even have time to hit the ground.

_Damn it, _he cursed to himself._ I was so caught up with these two I didn't see those two move. What the-_

Out of the corner of his body's mouth, a dark red liquid leaked out, causing him to panic slightly. Why was he bleeding? He felt his chest tighten, and for a second he couldn't breathe. Suddenly blood spilled out of his mouth as he coughed violently. Falling to his knees he dropped his swords to cover his mouth only for blood to spill on them.

_What's happening? _He wondered, as he started losing consciousness quickly. He couldn't breathe and all the air was being exhaled from his lungs violently. Darkness crept into his vision quickly and the last thing he saw was beautiful dark hair.

"ICHIGO!"

**Hello! I hope you liked the first chapter to **_**The Night's Burning Pleasure**_**. This is my first attempt at a Bleach story, so please send me your feedback, as it will be a great help and inspiration to me. I do take flames within reasoning. If I don't believe that the comment was necessary, it will be used to feed Natsu, or heat up my instant macaroni and cheese (whichever comes first).**

**Now, please review, and if you like look forward to another instalment soon.**

**See Ya! **

**~VigilantSempai~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. Welcome to the second instalment of **_**The Night's Burning Pleasure**_**, this is VigilantSempai. After getting a couple of good review for the first chapter I decided to continue on with the story. But, first I would like to thank everyone that commented, and say that that gives me the motivation to continue writing. Thanks and hear you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, if I did Ichigo would be getting major action right now.**

When Karin screamed, Yourichi felt as if part of herself crumble slightly inside. _'Do we have to do this in front of his sisters? Or to him for that matter?' _He had done so much for them, and they couldn't even give him time to grieve for his father, who he just found out was killed. Life had just given him a bad hand. She pulled his body closer to her, and felt her eyes sting at how broken he had just been; but even then he had sprung to the defense of his sister, his last family.

She felt a hand fall softly on her shoulder, and shook her head a single tear falling from her eye. "Of all times," she said shakily. "Of all times for something like this to happen for him, it has to be now. Why, Kisuke?"

Her friend didn't answer, only giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"We have four minutes," came a familiar dry tone, causing Yoruichi to realize she was making a seen. Sniffling, Yoruichi passed Ichigo's body to her friend. He was wearing his special cloak that masked his spirit pressure from everyone. His hood was down and his blond hat-hair could be seen, a clump falling down on his nose. He gave her a sad smile.

"I'll take his body back to the shop and meet you at the first division." He gave a dry chuckle. "I imagine I'll be there before you, though." Heaving Ichigo's dead weight over his shoulder, and disappeared in a flash step.

Yoruichi turned back to everyone, and caught the eye of Ichigo's black haired sister, who stared at her for a long time.

"Yoruichi-chan?" This came from Karin's twin, Yuzu. "What's going on, Yoruichi-chan? What happened to Oniichan? Will he be ok? Where is that guy taking his body?" Her questions kept coming out rapidly, almost sending Yoruichi into a daze, until Karin cut across her sharply.

"Yuzu, let her answer before you ask another question."

Yoruichi herself couldn't help but let a fond smile form on her lips. Karin had obviously gotten over her initial shock of seeing her brother collapse and had regained her sense of self first; which was surprising sense, judging by looks, people would believe that Karin was the hot-headed one like her older brother. Ever sense Ichigo had passed out after the battle, and because Isshin had died, she had taken to making sure that the Kurosaki family (what was left of it) was taken care of. Over the past three weeks, Yoruichi had gotten to know the Twins, as she liked to call them, really well.

Walking over to the girls, Yoruichi pulled off her cloak, which was similar to Kisuke's, and wrapped it around Yuzu's shoulders, hoping that it would help on their situation. "Your brother will be fine," she said grasping the brunette's shoulders. "Everything will be explained in a little bit. Can you wait just a little longer?" In return she got a duel set of nods. "Good," she smiled before noticing Karin's slightly labored breathing. "Kenpachi," she called over her shoulder, "Give me your cloak."

She heard a soft _'Tsk,'_ but when she turned around, he was holding out his own dark cloak for her. He still wore his white, tattered, sleeveless haori, which was now bloody where Ichigo had cut him ,over the standard shinigami shihakusho. His eye patch was still the same, black with a grey outline, revealing only one green eye on his aggressive face. His face was hairless and thing, almost bland, if it wasn't for the thin scar that ran from hairline to chin over his left, and uncovered eye. His hair was long, falling past his shoulders, spiky as usual, accenting well to his rough and tough demeanor.

Quickly grabbing the cloak, Yoruichi wrapped it around Karin; being exposed to two captain level reiatsus and one far larger for any amount of time wasn't good for any person especially humans. The fact that Karin and Yuzu were still on their feet made Yoruichi respect them a lot.

"Yachiru will take them their first."

She knew that, it had been the plan the whole time, and it had been rehashed several times before they even left Soul Society. With a heavy sigh, Yoruichi gave the girls another smile.

"Three minutes," the last member of their group called out blandly. They were standing over the unconscious form of the Substitute Shinigami, hood still drawn close over their face. Out of the corner of her eye, Yoruichi, saw the shortest member of their entourage, Yachiru, who had moved to fuss over Kenpachi's wound approach them, pulling down her hood in the process.

Her pink hair, which had usually been chopped short, had grown, disappearing into her cloak down her back. Her face had grown older and more feminine, whatever baby fat she had had was now gone. She still had a light blush permanently displayed on her cheeks, and when she saw the Twins she smiled showing dizzyingly bright teeth. In her hair, instead of her cross bone clip, she opted for a light orange flower in full bloom. "Hi!" she said brightly. "I'm Yachiru."

"Will you guys go with her?" Yourichi asked the twins, hop9ing that they wouldn't cause a fuss. They were on a timelimit.

"Will we see Onichan again?" Yuzu asked, ignoring the question.

Staying calm, Yoruichi kept smiling, undeterred. "Yes. Your brother is going to go to the same place you are, and when he gets there everything will be explained."

They glanced at each other, before looking at Yoruichi and giving her a hesitant nod.

"Great!" Yachiru exclaimed, as the still hooded figure in their party drew their sword and stabbed into the air. A good portion of the blade disappeared, and with a visible twist, a senkaimon appeared, bathing the area in a white lite. Yachiru grabbed both Yuzu and Karin's arm before bragging them away a little hope in her step. "I know we are going to be great friends. We have to be. You're Icchi's sisters, and Icchi and Ken-chan are friends, so we have to be." They all stepped into the senkaimon, and the doors started to shut.

Yuzu, who seemed blown away by the pink-haired girl's kind and girly nature, only seemed to catch one of every three words. Karin, on the other hand, caught an eyeful of the girls zanpakutō.

"Is… is your sword pink?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Yep," was her cheerful answer. Yachiru turned and raised a hand waving trough the closing gap in the doors. "Bye, Ken-chan! Bye, Oppai (Boobies)! Bye-" Her last part was cut off by a resounding bang as the senkaimon closed.

Yoruichi let out a sigh at the girls nick-name for her. _Boobies? Really?_ Was that all that she was to the little miscreant? Shaking her head, Yoruichi strolled over to Ichigo's incapacitated body and plopped down right next to him. It they were going to stay there for a couple more minutes why not get the most out of it? Stretching her legs, She let out a sigh at how good it felt to relax. She had been on her feet all day, running to and fro, back and forth, and hadn't gotten any real rest.

A silence stretched through the graveyard, as the three conscious occupants there refused to break it. It kept going until-

"We have about fifteen seconds left."

Yoruichi groaned at how short the break had been. She temporarily considered transforming into her cat form and having Ichigo carry her, but decided against it; they were on a serious trip, and when it was over she would make Ichigo repay her. With that in mind she stood and dusted off her pants, and waited for Ichigo to wake up.

Ichigo could still feel the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, and immediately decided he didn't like copper. It made his throat and mouth feel dry and fragile, like if he spoke the movement would cause his throat to crack and bleed. Rolling onto his hand and knees, he spit out as much blood as he could, before a bout of coughing shook his whole body for what seemed like forever. Gulping in great amounts of air, Ichigo struggled to his feet grasping on tightly to his duel swords.

Swaying on his feet Ichigo, looked around until his eyes fell on Kenpachi, causing him to shake his head in an attempt to clear it. Was there supposed to be two Kenpachi's? The thought gave him a shiver. Quickly though his head cleared, and he realized that only Kenpachi, and the dark haired woman that he had glimpsed before he passed out were the only ones there. Raising his swords in a defensive position, Ichigo scowled at the two Soul Reapers.

"Where are Yuzu and Karin," he asked, his voice sounding like a frogs croak.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," the hooded figure stated. "We are not here to harm you. We come to escort you back to Soul Society for a trial before the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei  
13." Ichigo was immediately put on the defensive, as mostly his enemies called him by his full name. Only a select few people from Soul Society spoke to him like that, and the tone that he was addressed in made him feel like he should know who was talking to him, but he couldn't put a finger on it…

Ichigo scoffed. "You don't want to harm me? Then why did muscles over here attack me? And where are my sisters?" Ichigo's temper started to flair and unconsciously releasing more reiatsu.

"Calm down, Ichigo." A voice said behind him, and his eyes widened in recognition. A voice filled with confidence, bordering on arrogance, with a slight undertone of teasing to it… it could only be one person. Sure enough, when he glanced over his shoulder, she stood there, a big smirk plastered on her face. "Long time not see, Sleepyhead."

"Y-Yoruichi…?"

Ichigo was speechless. She looked the same, with her long, purple hair still pulled into a ponytail and golden eyes. She wore her black sleeveless undershirt and an orange over shirt with white patches on her shoulders. Her beige sash was till around her waist, giving a cleat line of separation between her shirt and skintight black pants. Today she had forgone her arm and leg warmers, opting to show more of her dark skin. On her feet she wore her lightweight brown shoes, great for Shunpo (Flash Step) and kicking ass.

"Yoruichi," he mumbled, stunned. The last time he remembered seeing her had been when she was fighting Aizen. That well over a year and a half ago, and she still looked the same. "What- what's going on here? Why did Kenpachi attack me? What do they mean by trial? Where are Yuzu and Karin!?" A flash of amusement crossed her face.

"I don't even get a 'Hi. How are you doin?' from you?" she asked feigning a pout, batting her eyelashes at him. "That hurts Ichigo. Even after all the special moment we had in the healing springs." Despite the furious blush that he was sporting, Ichigo still managed an impressive glower at the purple-haired woman. "Fine, fine," she conceded. "Your sisters are in Soul Society, safe and sound. Kenpachi attacked you to get you out of your body, an-"

"No," Kenpachi cut in. "I attacked because I wanted to fight." He flashed Ichigo a menacing grin. "What do you say, Ichigo? Wanna fight me?" He hefted his sword off his shoulder and pointed it at Ichigo.

Ichigo, for his part gulped, he knew that he had gotten powerful, but the sight of Kenpachi's sword whole and not chipped would had made him think twice about saying 'yes' even if he wanted to. Luckly, he was saved by the hooded figure.

"Kenpachi-taicho," the bland voice said, halting any movement despite being soft spoken. "Soutaicho Shunsui strictly forbade you from fighting Kurosaki Ichigo in the Human World."

_Just in the human world? _Ichigo panicked. He was so screwed when they got to Soul Society. Wordlessly, the still hooded figure drew their zanpakutō, and summoned a senkaimon, before strolling into it without a glace backward. _Cold bastard, aren't you?_

"Come on," Yoruichi said putting a hand on his shoulder, and giving it a squeeze. "Your sisters are in Soul Society. I'll explain as much as I can to you on the way there." Ichigo glanced at the retreating figure, then at Kenpachi. He was sure Yoruichi wouldn't fight him, but Kenpachi could hold him off until the other person came back. Strong or not, fighting two captain level shinigami at the same time was risky to say the least. Looking into the doorway, Ichigo sighed and made a decision.

His sisters were in Soul Society, and even if he was suspected of 'war crimes', they were his sisters and the only family he had left. He had to go get them. He glanced over his shoulder, staring at his parents headstones for a second before (sort of) sheathing his blades and stepping forward. Stepping into the portal, Ichigo heard Kenpachi and Yoruichi right behind him.

"So, Ichigo," Yoruichi started, and he could practically hear the smile in her voice. "Central 46 wants to kill you."

Everyone was tense in the First Division, and in all honesty Shunsui Kyōraku couldn't blame them under the circumstances. The repairs to Soul Society from the war were going slowly, as planed but slowly. Over the course of the three weeks after the final battle, everyone had been recuperating and helping out, but progress was slow, painfully so. Not only that, but many positions in the Gotei 13 needed to be filled. While only Izuru Kira had been the only fatality for the lieutenants; both captains Komamura and Unahana had died leaving two captain spots open. Not to mention his former position as the Eighth Division Captain its lieutenants spot.

That was, of course not including the death of the previous and first Head-Captain of the Gotei 13, but also the massive amount of deaths from the third seat down from all the divisions. Soul Society had taken a blow, and right after their victory Central 46 wanted to kill the man that ensured their victory?

Yeah, with the captains and lieutenants all gathered for the trial of Kurosaki Ichigo, they had a right to be tense. Murmurs were coming from the captains and lieutenants alike, as they could barely believe that _this_ was happening. He had made sure that no one interacted with the orange-haired man until he had started questioning him.

Kyōraku closed his one good eye as he drank from his small sake saucer. He could feel Nanao's glare on him, but he paid it no mind. Head-Captain or not, he still needed a drink, especially during times like this. Opening his eye again, he reanalyzed the people before him.

Most, if not all, the lieutenants, who knelt in front of their captains, seemed angry or confused. Kuchiki and Abarai, the latter sitting in front of an empty spot, knelt with their backs stiff as a board, angry scowls on their faces. They hadn't spoken a word sense arriving. Matsumoto had a rare look of hard contemplation, and spoke with Hisagi in a hushed tone. The other lieutenants didn't seem to know whether to make heads or tails of the situations. The captains, though, were better at concealing their emotions, only speaking when spoken to and trying to get their lieutenants to behave, non-verbally. Kyōraku noticed that it didn't really work, and he was sure that many lieutenants would be getting an earful from their captains. It was almost like a parent scolding a child in some cases, Squad Ten for example.

Kyōraku cracked a smile at how badly that was turning out. No matter the place, they were tense and so needed to release the tension somehow; hence the talking. He wondered idly how late they would all be up, as it was pretty late already.

The only two captains that didn't seem to care about putting on a performance for their underlings, were the visoreds Shinji and Kensei, who were not-so-whispering about how pissed they were. Hitsugaya refused to look anywhere other than straight ahead.

Yachiru had come through the senkaimon a couple minutes before, bringing with her Ichigo-kun's two sisters. He had just told them that all they needed to do was wait and that their questions would be answered. They had just nodded, and then taken residence in the corner of the room, where Urahara Kisuke had waved them over to, and offered them a piece of candy.

Speaking of the lieutenant of the Eleventh Division, Kyōraku couldn't help but feel slightly concerned at how fast she had just aged. Sure, in Soul Society the aging process was practically negated, but the speed at which her body had grown was cause of concern. He made a mental note-to-self to tell Kenpachi to bring her to the Fourth Division for a check-up.

But he did like the pink sash that she had. It was eye-catching and out there, just like his personal kimono. It was a fashion statement, and he liked it because she wasn't afraid to stand out, and she had made the look hers. Besides, there wasn't a law against customizing a person's uniform.

Just then a white light filled the room, and a senkaimon appeared. Kyōraku sighed and refilled his sake saucer, as the doors started to open. The room had gone deathly silent, and he caught the eye of Ukitake, before downing the drink in one gulp.

Kami knew he would need it.

The stares Ichigo got when he emerged from the senkaimon wasn't what he expected. He wasn't even sure why he had come out at the First Divisions headquarters, he had expected to come out where he always had, and was slightly taken aback.

He glanced back at Yoruichi, cocking an eyebrow in question.

'_What's this?'_

She gave the slightest widening of her eyes. _'I didn't know that we would come out her,' _her eyes said. _'Don't look at me!' _With a sigh Ichigo realized that he had already gotten all the help he was going to get from her.

_(Flashback)_

_Several minutes earlier._

"_What!?" Ichigo exploded._

"_Yep," Yoruichi said ignoring his outburst. "Their basing it off some assumption that Yhwach called you his 'son', or something like that. Anyway, they are trying to pin you down with collaborating with the quincy, and spy on Soul Society for them."_

"_That's ridiculous," Ichigo scoffed, trying hard to slow down his heartbeat. "How many times have I gone to Soul Society, and helped?"_

"_Many," Yoruichi conceded. "But then again, you didn't leave a very good first impression." She smiled when she saw him tense. Next to her, Kenpachilet out a grunt._

"_Ichigo," he said gruffly. "Don't let it concern you. Sure, storming Soul Society probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but you got the fight of your life out of it out of it."_

_A bead of sweat rolled down the back of Ichigo's head. _That guy only thinks about fighting,_ he deadpanned. Feeling a hand land on his shoulder, he turned to his right, catching a grin from Yoruichi._

"_The only thing you need to do when we get there, is bare your chest before the Gotei 13, relinquish your sword, or in your case swords, and answer the Captain-Commander's questions. Simple."_

_Ichigo scowled. He wasn't giving his swords to anyone. They were a part of him, and in doing so would be giving himself to another person. Not happening. In the back of his mind, Ichigo knew that Kenpachi was right, in a roundabout way. He would go and see what they wanted, but this time he was only really going to get his sisters. His job was done, and if they tried to do anything, he would fight his way out, comrades or not._

_(End flashback)_

Ichigo was the second one to walk out; behind the hooded figure, but in front of Kenpachi and Yoruichi. While most eyes were on him, Ichigo saw multiple people murmur with each other when they saw Kenpachi's bloody side. He felt kind of self-conscious, at it wasn't very hard to put two and two together, but in his defense Kenpachi had attacked him first… because he refused to come along willingly… he kind of screwed up.

The hooded figure was standing behind a kneeling Renji; his red pineapple style hair and tattoo's making him stand out like a sore thumb. Delicate looking hands emerged from the long sleeves, and pulled back the hood, exposing a beautiful woman. Her face was angular, but soft at the same time, with clear grey eyes that lazily swept the room like she was criticizing it very existence. Ichigo's eyes narrowed when he noticed her hair.

It was long and shiny, reflecting much of the light that came from torches flickering on the wall. Idly, Ichigo wondered what her hair would feel like if he ran his hand threw it. What really caught his eye was the three kenseikan that were in her hair, creating the typical claw-like hairs that fell over her left eye. That was the symbol of the Kuchiki clan head, and it was supposed to be worn by Kuchiki Byakuya… unless he died.

_Did he die? _ Ichigo highly doubted that. If he had really died, Rukia would be the next clan head, (Not to mention a crying mess) but she was kneeling in front of Ukitake, with no clan pieces in her hair. _So he's not dead,_ he mused. _That or he is dead and Soul Society clans were more complicated and messed up then he thought. _Kenpachi moved to stand behind some pink haired chick, while Yoruichi disappeared altogether. Noticing how isolated he was, Ichigo scanned the room one last time trying to locate the only person he slightly trusted at the moment, but to no avail.

He caught Kyōraku's eye, and glanced over the Second Captain-Commander critically. He still wore the pick flowery women's kimono over his captain's haori and shinigami uniform. Dis duel zanpakuto rested in his lap as he sat leisurely in the Captain-Commander's seat, a bottle of sake and a saucer close at hand. His teal obi peaked out from under his swords, their own dark blue handle clashing slightly with it. His chest was still hairy as ever, and his beard didn't seem to have thickened or thinned, and Ichigo had to suppress a grin. _So you don't get the long white beard right after becoming the Captain-Commander. _Kyōraku had a lazy smile on his face, making his new scar on his right cheek wiggle slightly. His right eye was covered by an eye patch, like Kenpachi. But, unlike Kenpachi, it didn't suppress his reiatsu. Instead, it covered the eye he had lost during the quincy invasion of Soul Society. Cloth bands stretched out from both sides of his eye patch; one wrapping around his partially missing right ear, while the other made a sideways 'v', so as not to cover his left eye, and wrapped around his left ear. His brown hair was still pulled back into a ponytail under his sakkat (straw hat). A single clump of hair fell over his left eye that he seemed to dismiss entirely, preferring to analyze Ichigo as hard as Ichigo was scrutinizing him.

Ichigo, himself, knew that his new look was different, even for him. He still wore the standard black Shinigami shihakushō, revealing a bit of his own toned chest, but wore white shoulder plates that crossed in an 'X' on his torso that hold his blades in place. His left shoulder plate had three scaled sections. A white cloak with black markings was tied around his waist, and small strips of black cloth were wrapped around his wrist. Ichigo's shorter blade hung off his right hip, while his larger one rested diagonally across his back, its hilt pocking out over his right shoulder. Both the handles were covered in cloth, with his shorter blade having and enclosed hilt and his larger having and open one.

The blades themselves weren't covered in cloth like his previous shikai, leaving the black blades naked for all to see. Ichigo knew his blades looked extremely different than everyone, but he didn't care. They were a part of his soul and so represented him. It just solidified that he was different from almost, if not, everybody. His larger sword was practically a Khyber knife, its hilt almost as long as his forearm and a long thin part hallowed out that ran along the flat side of the blade that stopped halfway through the blade. His shorter sword, reminded him of his previous swords, as it resembled a trench knife, but it only was about the length of his arm.

Realizing how tense the room was, Ichigo decided to make the first move.

Slowly, so as not to startle anyone, Ichigo grasped his swords, and internally sighed at how everyone tensed further. What the hell happened for them to treat him like this? With his right hand holding the sword on his back, and left grasping the one on his hip, he slowly drew his blades away from his body until they hung limply in his hands at his sides. Not taking his eyes off Kyōraku, Ichigo raised his swords in front of him and turned them until their tips pointed toward the ground; he fought down his irritation at how some people grasped their blades tightly. _Really? _Then, in a very Byakuya-like way, released them letting them sink into the floor with a _slink! _Ichigo proceeded to grasp the inside of his shihakushō and slipped it off his shoulders letting it fall around him, much like how the First Captain-Commander did when he fought seriously.

Kyōraku's single eye widened, before a genuine smile came to his face.

"It's so nice to see you up and about Ichigo-kun," he said, breaking the tense silence.

Ichigo smirked. _Fine, _he though. _I'll be civil, but I want my sisters. _"Yeah," he finally said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't really remember anything, but it seems the war is over."

"Hmm," Kyoraku hummed, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Well, all that matters is that you are awake and moving. Now before we get to the meat of things, I'd like to ask you a couple of question." Ichigo nodded, slightly confused. Wasn't he here to answer questions? "Good. Now would you mind telling us why you are covered in scars?"

Ichigo glanced down at his chest before looking at Kyōraku with a raised brow. "It's because Inoue couldn't heal me all the way… I think?" His brows furrowed and he chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"Why is that?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'm not really sure. It's always been that way. Most the time when she healed me, they only healed to scars, and then faded away. These," He gestured at his scar-riddled chest, "Are the larger more dangerous wounds. Personally, I think it's because my reiatsu jumpstarted and mixed with her's."

The Captain-Commander hummed thoughtfully. "Where did you get that claw one?"

Ichigo pointed to his ribs. "This?" Kyōraku nodded. "The Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. During my fight with him in Hueco Mundo, he used his Resurrección and got under my guard. It stung like hell."

Kyōaku nodded. "What about the giant 'X' there?" One ran from his right shoulder to left hip. It was smooth, and ran a straight line across his torso. The other one was jagged and shorter; going only from right hip to under his left pectoral.

"I know for sure that one of these is from Aizen. The other one, though, I'm not sure… I think it's from Byakuya. Not positive though."

"And the one on your right shoulder?" Ichigo rubbed the scar, actually chuckling.

"That ones for sure from Byakuya. At point blank range, the guy shot a Byakurai right through my shoulder. Cold bastard." Ichigo mumbled. He didn't notice how all the captains and a great many lieutenants glanced at the woman behind Renji, who seemed impassive.

Kyōraku chuckled into the tense silence. "That is an impressive set of scars," he said, reaching down to pick up and fill his sake saucer. "You got all of them sense you started you shinigami career, yes?" Ichigo tensed. He could tell that this is where the real trial started. He would have to be careful from here on, as he needed to get the location of his sister's before they decided to throw him out like a sick dog.

Ichigo didn't reply verbally, only giving a tight nod while eyeing the Captain-Commander warily.

"I must say, Ichigo-kun, you have done great services to Soul Society." He took a sip of his sake and gave a content sigh. "Ah, that hits the spot." Ichigo's face softened a fraction of a degree as he was his lieutenant's left eye twitch in annoyance at the lazy drunk. "On behalf of all of Soul Society," Kyōraku stated, suddenly serious, "I would like to thank you for, your participation in the two most recent wars as a substitute shinigami." Kyōraku's head bent in a small bow, startling Ichigo.

_What the hell?! _Ichigo was stunned. He though he was here to be tried for war crimes, not to be praised for his 'performance.' He would have made a snarky comment, but the fact that Kyōraku was bowing to him, as the _Captain-Commander_ no less, made him rethink his idea and seek self-preservation.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head again, glancing to the left. For a fleeting moment, he caught the Second Division Captain's eyes, a mild blush on her cheeks. Soi Fong was a petite woman, barely coming up to Ichigo's shoulder. Her eyes, which weer slanted and usually narrow, were currently wide with shock or something close to it. Her hair, that used to be in her twin braids, had been cropped to a modest shoulder length that flared out slightly around her ears; almost like tiny angle wings. She wore a standard shihakusho under a sleeveless captain haori tied, which was closed by a yellow obi around her waist. Taking that all in in a second, Ichigo glanced back at Kyōraku and let out a small _tsk _at the man's head still bowed; totally forgetting to wonder why there was a blush on the woman's face.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked, maintaining a scowl on his face. The First Division captain leaned back and gave a smile, understanding what Ichigo ment.

"Thank you," he said simply, making Ichigo feel a pang of guilt at his own interaction with him. Sure, they were trying him for bullshit things, but he genuinely liked the people in Soul Society… well most of them. Kurotsuchi gave him the creeps.

Ichigo felt like such a pansy, at how easily he practically forgave Soul Society for abducting him and his siters

"Can I see my sister's now?" Ichigo asked, hoping that he could get Kyōraku to forget about the trial. The knowing smile that the Captain-Commander gave him told him his not-so-subtle attempt to get out of questioning was futile.

"Not quite yet, Ichigo-kun," Kyōraku said. "I have one last topic to discuss with you. It's kinda important." At Ichigo's quirked eyebrow, he continued. "You zanpakuto," he said simply. Suddenly all the tension that had gradually eased out of Ichigo's body sprang back, and he only just held himself back from snatching his swords out of the ground. He didn't remember everything, but he knew Soul Society had just come out of a war with the quincy, and wouldn't likely take well to finding out that he was one.

_That's what this is about! _Ichigo felt like a cold sweat had broken out on his body, hopefully it wasn't visible, or everyone would see it. Swallowing thickly, Ichigo's eyes flashed around the room. His sisters were most likely here, but he couldn't see or feel them. But why did they need his sister's? He had a feeling that it was more than just to get him to cooperate with them. They could have taken him in his human body, and kept someone with his sister's to keep them safe. And how did they find out about his abilities? As far as he knew, they only knew about his hollow powers. The Gotei 13 had visored captains, so it can't be that. It had to be his quincy powers. But how did they find out? The only one who knew was him, Yhwach, and-

Ichigo's eyes widened.

His head snapped as he glanced over his shoulder to Renji, who knelt in front of his new captain, who had a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He was visibly tense, with his head bowed, fists clinched tiglty on the pants of his uniform, refusing to meet Ichigo's eyes. At least he had the decency to look ashamed.

Ichigo felt his anger rise, bubbling up from his stomach and into his chest. He grit his teeth, and his hands itch to clench around either his swords, or Renji's throat, he couldn't decide. Unconsciously, his reiatsu rose, seeming to suck the air out of the large cavernous room. Instead of the blue reiatsu that usually surrounded him, a black aura surrounded him steadily growing, and flickering. For everyone, it looked as if he was surrounded by a black flame; his eyes glowed with an ominous light, and his clothes rippled as several gusts of wind rushed through the room.

For Ichigo, he only saw Renji, and only seemed to grow angrier at him. _That little shit! _He raged silently. He had told him his secret in confidence, and now he was beyond rational though in his rage. Because he opened his fat mouth, Ichigo might have to fight everyone that he considered comrades, and, even worse, his sisters might be hurt, or worse- die.

The same image that he saw that morning flashed through his mind, and Ichigo nearly snapped.

The lieutenants were having a hard time breathing, and the captains weren't faring much better. Almost everyone was staring at Ichigo in fright, the exceptions being Kenpachi, his pink-haired lieutenant, and Kyōaku who watched on an uncharacteristic steely expression on his face.

The image of Karin and Yuzu's bloody and broken bodies swam before Ichigo's eyes, and he felt his body tense, preparing to turn and eradicate Renji's presence in this world.

"_Ichigo!" _The same musical voice he had heard before. The voice wasn't angry or chastising, only soothing. "_Calm down. Don't let your anger consume you. Deal with him later. Focus on getting your sisters and yourself out of here, before you do something rash." _Ichigo felt a soothing feeling wash over him, and released a breath he didn't know that he held. Forcing down his anger, and, in consequence, his reiatsu Ichigo turned back to Kyōraku.

"What do you want?" he asked deadly soft.

"I would like you to tell us about what happened at the Soul King's Palace." Kyōraku was not smiling, and was deadly serious, his hand resting lightly on swords. Ichigo could see that the Captain-Commander was as tense as he was, and would react just as fast as he Ichigo could act.

"_Teel them the truth," _the same voice said, when he felt his hand nearly twitch to his swords. _"Don't hold anything back. If you have to fight after, I won't try to stop you."_

_Who are you? _He asked, aware of the growing stretch in his silence. He only felt a wave of amusement come from inside him. _Zangetsu?_

Silence.

With an inward sigh, Ichigo crossed his arms, and began his tale.

"While in the Soul King's Palace, Renji and I traveled to the five palaces of the captains of the Zero Division. While at Ōetsu Nimaiya's palace we took a test to gain the true powers of our zanpakuto by fighting the Asauchi for three days strait. The goal was to come to terms that your powers are a part of you and because of that an extension of yourself. After three days Ōetsu came back, and Renji passed the test.

"I did not."

Everyone present was staring at Ichigo enthralled. Somebody gasped, probably Rangiku from where it came from. Kyōraku just have a soft _'hmm' _and gave a nod for him to continue.

"After, Ōetsu explained the test I was sent back to the Human World by one of his subordinates were I encountered my dad, and he told me the story of how he was put forced to stay away from Soul Society." Ichigo stopped for a second debating whether to gloss over some facts, but remembered what the voice in his head had told him. He might have killed Renji if it wasn't for the voice. He was still angry, but Renji was still his friend. Not only that but he almost put his sister's in danger, and had to fight the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants.

Not a good idea, even for him.

"My father was Kurosaki Isshin, but was from the Shiba Clan in Soul Society." Ignoring the gasps from many people present, Ichigo forged ahead. "He was the previous captain of the Tenth Division. Apparently, there had been a series of deaths from his division in Naruki City. Apparently, he went to investigate alone, and ended up fighting a hollow that Aizen created. It was Aizen's first hollow/shinigami hybrid, and resulted in, what I heard, was an extremely powerful hollow. During his fight, he was attacked by an actual shinigami, who he couldn't since. Because of his wound, my father wasn't able to use his Bankai, and received a devastating blow from the hybrid.

"Before he could actually die, a quincy appeared, and attacked the thing, prompting it to attack them. The quincy managed to kill the hollow, receiving only a poke on her shoulder from its horn. She proceeded to heal my father, who retuned back to soul society." Ichigo felt a grin tug at his lips. From the way his dad told it, his mom was a total badass, and that was just awesome in his opinion. "My dad gave his report to the old guy, and left to go back to give her his thanks the next day.

"While that was happening, the quincy had fallen ill, because a small amount of the hollow's reiatsu had been injected into her. Its common knowledge that hollows are poisonous to quincy, and so when my father came back to the Human World, he encountered Ishida's own dad." Ichigo continued on, despite several people tensing at Ishida's name. "He was angry at dad for what happened, and they nearly got into a fight." Ichigo sighed. "Urahara showed up, and gave them an ultimatum, more specifically my dad was given one. He could let the quincy die and go back to Soul Society, or he can save her by using his powers as a sort of barrier from her and it… but it would use all of his powers and he would be forced to live in a gigai in the human world for the rest of her life.

"He chose the second option." Ichigo shuffled, his legs getting stiff. "The quincy was my mother, Masaki Kurosaki. They married, and had three children. Karin, Yuzu, and me." He glanced pointedly at Kyōraku when he mentioned his sisters, but the man remained unfazed. "Over time the reiatsu of the hollow in my mother grew, until it was at full strength again, but my dad's shinigami powers held it back. As the oldest child, when I was born, the hollow latched most, if not all, of itself onto me. While my father's power used my own to help hold it back, until the death of my mother. Before then I was still able to see souls, and I realize that that was my personal human reiastu.

"After my dad told me the story, I was brought back to Ōetsu's palace, and retook the test, and passed. Oetsu made my blade for me, and while he did that I confronted Zangetsu and my hollow in my inner world. I learned who I though was Zangetsu was actually my quincy powers, which had surpassed my shinigami powers, and tha-"

"Wait," someone said. Turing around, Ichigo saw Rukia blushing under the sudden attention diverted toward her, as everyone turned to look at her. She visibly steeled herself, and spoke up. "Are you saying that you beat captains, Espada, _and Aizen_ on repressed powers?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know if I fought with Aizen with suppressed powers, but everything else… yeah." Rukia just stared at him for a second, then huffed then turned away. Not noticing the blush on her cheeks deepen, Ichigo sighed and turned back to Kyōraku.

"Go on," the Captain-Commander said.

"There's not much left to tell." Ichigo shrugged. "When Ōetsu finished, I had duel zanpakuto. The large one is my shinigami/hollow powers, while the smaller one is my quincy powers."

Kyōraku scratched his chin thoughtfully, gazing at Ichigo intensely. After a long time without looking away he spoke. "So you didn't know of the quincy before they showed up at your house?" Ichigo shook his head. "You didn't know about your or your mother's quincy powers before your trip to the Soul King's Palace?" Another shake his head. "And you never consulted with the quincy besides Uryuu, his father, or your assailant, before the Invasion?"

"Not that I know of, no."

A smile lit up the Captain-Commander's face. "Then as the Head Captain of the Gotei 13, and by decree of Central 46, I, Shunsui Sōzōsuke Jirō Kyōraku, declare you innocent of any accusations of espionage for the Quincy."

A collective sigh was released throughout the room, and Ichigo let all the tension in his muscles dissipate. He closed his eyes, and smiled at the fact that he didn't need to fight his way out of Soul Society and to find his sisters.

"Don't relax yet, Ichigo-kun." His eyes snapped open at the voice of the Captain-Commander. "Before you can see your sisters, we need to take you into the Muken. Aizen wants to talk to you."

Ichigo didn't know what happened, but the smile on Kyōraku's face angred him so much, that his patience snapped. He was not their subordinate to jump at every chance to kiss their ass. He wasn't going to play any more bullshit words-y games, he was going to see his sisters first.

Grasping the hilt of his zanpakuto, Ichigo ripped them out of the ground, and rushed the lazy man. Kyōraku, in turn, smiled wider, and, in a flash, met him halfway; Their blades generating a gust of wind, as they connected.

There were multiple sounds of swords being drawn from their sheaths, and Ichigo realized that the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 had all drawn their blades against him.

.

.

.

**Hello fellow Bleach enthusiasts! Their goes the second chapter. How was it? What did you think about it? Leave a comment, and tell me. There will be at least one love interest for our favorite orange-haired hero, but worry not! There will be a plot to the story, but it will take a little bit of time for it to really kick off.**

**Again leave a comment, please. (It motivates me to write faster).**

**Peace! **

**~VigilantSempai**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN at the end of the Chapter

Ichigo knew that he had just commented one of the greatest mistakes of his life. Sure, he could live with rushing into Hueco Mundo with only a small group of friends to try and get Inoue. Going further back, he could live with invading Soul Society with and even worse half-backed plan than going to Hueco Mundo. But attacking the Captain-Commander while surrounded by the Gotei Thirteen's captains and lieutenant took the cake for being the dumbest thing he ever did.

Shoving Kyōraku away, Ichigo immediately thrust his large sword to block a jab from Soi Fong, her blade already in shikai. He turned and swiped at her, but she disappeared in a Shunpo, leaving him open from a strike from Kenpachi. The crazed captain of the Eleventh Division, was smiling like a madman as he delivered diagonal slash that would have bifurcated Ichigo from shoulder to him. Acting on instinct, he stepped in under the swing, like back in the Human World, and delivered a spinning kick to the man's back. A mirthless grin came to Ichigo's face, as he saw the large man fly away; but he wasn't given time for a rest, as he had to dance out of the way of a familiar looking sword.

It was Renji's unique shikai, and Ichigo let out an angry growl tear form his throat. He disappeared in a Shunpo only to reappear behind the red-haired lieutenant. He had opened his mouth, and that had led to cis current predicament. His anger surged as he realized that, possibly, the last thing he heard from either of sister's was their startled yells as he fell unconscious. Throwing away any qualms he had about hurting Renji, he wouldn't kill him, Ichigo aimed a slash at Renji's unprotected back.

Clang!

A sword was stopped, and Ichigo glanced to his right, to see the stoic woman looking at him hard. Undeterred, he started to trust his smaller sword at Renji, who had let out a startled yelp, and was turning around.

"San no Mai, Shirafune! (Third Dance, White Sword)"

A torrent of white snow came from his left, and Ichigo was forced, to shunpo away. Before he could even gather his bearings, Kyōraku was on him with a flurry of slashes and stabs so fast that Ichigo was hard pressed to defend himself. The man wasn't the Captain-Commander for just his intelligence. Backpedalling furiously, Ichigo was caught off guard when the one-eyed man disappeared mid-swing. His eyes widened when he felt someone coming from behind.

Instinct told Ichigo to dive forward, and he didn't fight the feeling and dove forward into a graceful summersault. When he looked back, he saw the lieutenant of the Twelfth Division standing her hands vibrating (or spinning..?), a crater where he had been standing. He sent a wordless Getsuga at the woman who bent back, in an impressive display of flexibility, to dodge, allowing Ichigo the time to rush her. Raising his blades above his head, Ichgio brought them down, but the Second Division captain appeared before him. She kicked his hands causing his large sword to fly up, and sink into the ceiling, the on the jamming against his hand. Soi Fong didn't let up, and gave a hard kick to his chest. Ichigo flew back a good ten feet, before landing on his back.

'Kami, she has a hell of a kick,' he thought, quickly getting to his feel and finding himself surrounded. Before he could think of what to do he was trapped.

"**Bakudō #61**," a flat voice said, "**Rikujōkōrō!**" Six beams of yellow light struck Ichigo around his waist, and he found that he couldn't move. A golden whip wrapped around his sword arm and it was pulled uncomfortably behind his back, like he was about to fling his word. Looking to the left he saw Rose looking at him with slight sympathy. Next to the blond haired man, Rukia was in a familiar stance.

"**Some no Mai, Tsukishiro**! (First Dance, White Moon)" She called. A white light glowed from underneath Ichigo, before a spire of ice erupted from under him. Rose had removed his whip right before the ice had covered him. It was really cold, and Ichigo couldn't move. From what he could see the people in the room relaxed, and the doors opened behind them. Suddenly from the crown four clocked figures. Their hoods were down, and Ichigo's breath would have caught in his throat if he could inhale.

In front of Urahara and Yoruichi, were his two little sisters. Urahara's mouth was moving obviously explaining something. Karin looked extremely confused, and turned to yell at the blond scientist. Yuzu, in comparison, had her hands covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Unconsciously, Ichigo's reiatsu flared, forming a black aura around him in the ice causing cracks to form. Suddenly everyone started to tense up, and Ichigo could hear that they were saying.

"-aiting for this," Urahara said, gazing at Ichigo encased in the Rukia's ice. "We could have done it while he stilled a lot of Spiritual Pressure left in his body, but he would feel even more pain, and most likely would have died. This way, he most defiantly will survive, but still feel the pain." The cracks started to spread, and people started to fidget nervously.

"How is he breaking free?" Rukia asked. She had moved out of his field of vision while Urahara and his sisters talked. "I poured all my reiatsu into that."

"It was never going to hold him long, if at all. He can probably see and hear us," the shopkeeper said. "Kuchiki-san, would you be so kind as to escort us out of heat." He turned to go, a firm hold on Karin's shoulder as if to deter her from doing anything. Urahara, Yoruichi, and Karin turned to leave but Yuzu sprang toward him, only to be held back by Rukia.

"ONII-CHAN!" she called. Suddenly a large chunk office fell and crashed to the floor.

"Kuchiki-san," Urahara called, looking slightly nervous. "We must get them out of here!" Pulling a struggling Yuzu, Rukia left through the door following Urahara and the others. Ichigo watch helplessly as his sisters disappeared, and, as soon as the door closed, his reiatsu exploded outward, shattering the ice holding hims.

He snapped his arm in front of him, holding his short sword horizontally. Pumping reiatsu into his blade, Ichigo spun in a full circle, black Spiritual Pressure spewing from its tip leaving a black ring in the air surrounding him. "Mangetsu no shisen! (Gaze of the Full Moon)." The ring short out towards the captains and lieutenants, but Ichigo didn't stop to admire his handiwork. He shot off the floor faster than most could follow, and destroyed the ceiling on his way outside, he grabbed his sword before leaving.

On the roof of the First Division, Ichigo nearly stopped to stare in awe at the twinkling lights of Soul Society, but had to dodge a punch from Kensei, then a kick from Mashiro.

'Damn their fast,' Ichigo cursed. 'I need to get space!' He continued hid deadly dance with the captain and self-proclaimed 'Super Lieutenant' of the Ninth Division, noticing that more of the Gotei 13 was coming out of the hole he created. He held back from hurting them, as they were his friends and fellow Visoreds; that didn't stop him from landing hits on them. He ducked under a swing from Kensei, his shikai knife held in a reverse grip, and sank his knee into the man's stomach.

Mashiro tried to kick him, but he deflected her foot with the flat of his short blade, and sank his punched her right face. He felt really bad about hitting a girl, but knew that his situation called for it. He had to find his sisters and get out of Soul Society. Blocking a slash from a recovered Kensei, Ichigo eyes fell on what could be his saving grace.

Sōkyoku Hill!

It was flat, and would allow him to use some of his techniques if need be. Thankful for his training in the Soul King's Palace, Ichigo disappeared reappearing on top of the hill. He studied his surroundings, or lack there-of. The large execution post was still there, but, besides that, it was a barren place, covered in dirt. Trees were on the far of the Hill, where the stairs would be. He stood in the middle of the high flat piece of land.

It took the captains and lieutenants longer than he thought it would to confront him. In all honestly, he could have ran, and gone to go look for his sisters, but he didn't even know where to start looking. With Rukia with them, they would most likely be at the Kuchiki Mansion, but, again, that place was huge, and he didn't know where to look. He felt multiple reiatsus coming toward him, and realized that they must have devised a plan to take him on.

_'I'll take out the lieutenants first,'_ Ichigo thought, rolling his shoulder. _'Then I'll focus on the captains, before taking on Kyōraku.' _It wasn't a very elaborate plan, fairly simple actually, and he smiled at the possibility to punch Ōmaeda in the face. That guy rubbed him the wrong way. Ichigo raised his swords and tensed as the reiatsus got closer. When the large assortment of Shinigami appeared in front of him, he prepared to rush them all and spread them out, when a voice cut him off.

"Ichigo, you idiot! Stop, we want to talk to you!"

Ichigo froze, his intent for a **shunpo **forgotten mid-step. '_That was Shinji's voice,_' he realized. The visored was standing in front of everybody; his hair still cut in its lopsided bang cut, and his usually smiling, wide mouth was contorted in a frown. When he saw that Ichigo wasn't going to come at them like a wild animal, he let out a loud sigh.

"Kami, you think-skulled idiot," he yelled, not making Ichigo feel any less angry. "Why the hell did you fly off the handle like that!? One second, you're cool, and the next you're slashing at anything that moves! You nearly cut off my lieutenant's head with that move back there!" He pointed to a petit black haired woman, who looked really fluster. Her hair was cut in a bob and a hair clip on the left side. Hinamori, had her sword sheathed, and was looking at him, slightly fearful.

He felt a little bad, suddenly. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he wanted to see his sisters first. They were the last of his family, and they just took them away from him: he wasn't exactly happy with them.

"Dude," Shinji said, cutting across Ichigo's internal charade, "can you lower reiatsu? Not all of us are captains here." When Ichigo's reiatsu didn't lower, Shinji glared at him. "Calm down, Ichigo."

"Where are my sisters?" Ichigo asked, purposely ignoring the Fith Divisions command.

"Ichigo, you need to calm down. Your sis-" Ukitake started, but Ichigo didn't give him a chance to continue.

"I'm calm," he said. "Where are my sisters?" He glared at the white haired man. Unlike most his sword wasn't released. He looked fine, not coughing up blood. His hair still reached his waist and parted over his right eye, which was brown. The captain of the Thirteenth Division didn't look like he appreciated being cut off, and Ichigo, seeing that they weren't going to attack, lowered his swords.

"They are safe," a calm voice said, causing all head to turn. "We are protecting them, until the situation can be dealt with." The Captain-Commander strolled forward, his sword sheathed at his hips. "Sheath your swords everyone," he said, and his subordinates followed suit. Kenpachi looked quite put out.

"Protecting them?" Ichigo asked. "From who?" There was a small silence before Kyōraku responded.

"From you."

"WHAT!?" Ichigo yelled, raising his swords again. "Why would you have to protect my sisters from me!? They're my SISTERS!" he roared.

"Ichigo-kun, how does your head feel?" he asked, ignoring Ichgio's outburst. "Does it feel weird? Do you feel lightheaded? Have a headache?"

"Answer my question!" Ichigo demanded; but despite his demand he started feeling queasy, and lightheaded. The world started to spin, and he felt like multiple tiny Zaraki Kenpachi's were running amok in his head. His swords fell from his hands, and he fell to knees clutching at his throat. He couldn't breathe!

He managed to register Kyōraku voice. "Oh dear. Isane-chan, would you please."

His vision started to darken, just like back in the Human World. His chest heaved as he fought to get air in his lungs to his growing panic; his lungs seemed to have stopped working. Suddenly, he saw a pair of sandaled feet, and felt something stab into his. It felt just like getting a shot when he was younger. He was pushed to lay down on his back, and saw a silver-haired woman; her face illuminated by a green glow. Her eyes were grey, and he managed to make out dangly red earrings, before his vision turned completely black.

He didn't lose consciousness, though, and nearly immediately felt breath enter his lungs in a great gasp. His eyes flew open, seeing the woman's concerned face before he felt some like coughing. He managed to cover his mouth, but a small amount of liquid splashed against his hand before some flowed out the corners of his mouth. Most of it slid back down his throat. Ichigo felt his chest tighten again, and tuned over in time to avoid coughing in the woman's face.

More liquid fell from his mouth, as large his body shook. He tasted copper and nearly retched, but couldn't as he was too busy coughing. Suddenly a warm feeling washed over his body, and his blood could be seen pooling around his hands. All at once the coughing stopped, and the green light disappeared.

"T-thank you," Ichigo said. He wasn't stupid, he knew that she had just preformed **Kaidō**_** (Turn Way)**_, healing Kidō, on him. He would probably be dead, if she hadn't done what she did. He started to stand, but heard the woman protest.

"Kurosaki-san," she said, hastily putting a hand on his back to stop his acen, "You shouldn't move yet. Your body is healing itself, but it will take a while before you should move." She pushed down harder, when he tried to continue moving.

"You should listen to her, Ichigo-kun," Kyōraku said. "Isane-chan may not look like it, but she is one of the foremost Kidō practitioners in all of Seireitei." Ichigo glanced at the woman, and put the name to the face. I didn't think he ever met her before.

"Can I at least sit up, Isane-san?" he asked. She nodded, and helped him into a sitting position.

"Have you ever met Isane-chan before?" Kyoraku asked. When Ichigo shook his head and Isane nodded, he had to chuckle. "Isane-chan seems to think otherwise." Ichigo looked at the healer, and raised an eyebrow, causing her to blush, but he couldn't see it in the night light.

"Well it wasn't really much of a meeting," she said, avoiding his eyes. "At our first encounter, you kind of… punched me in the stomach." Ichigo's eyes widened at that. He did that to the girl? "And I went to Hueco Mundo with Unahan-taicho." Ichigo had the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"Sorry," he said scratching the back of his head.

"Now, Ichigo," Kyōraku said, getting everyone's attention. "I believe an explanation is in order." When Ichigo nodded, he continued. "While I did not give the best response before, you did, kinda, react violently." Kenpachi snorted at that.

"He reacted just the way I wanted," the spiky haired man spoke up. "I'm getting tired of this talking crap. Ichigo are you going to fight or what?" ichgio deadpanned at the man.

'_As if I'm going to fight you again,' _he thought. '_And now you have a shikai. No way!' _Ichigo was about to tell him as much, but Kyōraku spoke over him.

"Later, Zaraki. You are all free to go, but do not go to sleep. I will have to call another captains meeting after we are done." As soon as he had finished, most of the captains all disappeared. Kenpachi, just huffed, and turned to walk toward the stairs, the pink haired woman at his side.

_'Is that… Yachiru!? How the hell did she grow so much?'_

Ichigo looked at Kyōraku, and shook his head. "I am not fighting Kenpachi again. The did has a shikai now!" The lazy man just chuckled.

"Take it as your punishmen," he said. "You did attack us. Now how about you come with me back to the First Division? We'll get you cleaned up, and then I'll explain everything to you." Ichigo stood up, and swayed on his feet, almost falling on his face, but was caught by Isane. Her hands were soft, and Ichigo realized that his torso was still bare. "Well it looks like you can't move on your own. Isane-chan, would you mind accompanying us?"

Ten minutes later, Ichigo sat in front of an equally seated Kyōraku and next to Isane. He had cleaned off the blood from his hands and mouth, and then fully clothed himself. His swords were leaning against the wall next to the door; he had put them next to his chair first, but when Isane tried to move them to get to her seat (They had stayed firmly rested next to his chair, not even moving for the woman-s efforts), he moved them.

The room was sparse, only a desk three chairs, and a bookcase directly to the right of the door. There were multiple stacks of paper on the Captain-Commanders desk, none of them finished. Kyōraku saw Ichigo glancing around the room, and grinned.

"I haven't gotten around to personalizing it." As he spoke he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a bottle of sake and three saucers. Both Isane and Ichigo sweat dropped at the action.

_'Looks pretty personalized to me…' _they though simultaneously. When he held out a saucer for each of them, Isane took one hesitantly. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm still a minor," he stated, much to Kyōraku's amusement. He could fight wars and kill souls, but couldn't drink?

Kyōraku, though, conceded, and proceeded to fill his and the lieutenant's saucers. He took a sip before speaking. "One day, Ichigo-kun. One day soon, I will drink sake with you, and be the first one to see you drunk." Inside Ichigo was deeply flattered. To be offered to drink sake with someone was a show of deep friendship between two men that considered themselves almost brothers (1). Ichigo didn't get the chance to express his gratitude before Kyōraku continued talking.

"You're dying, Ichigo-kun."

Ichigo froze and stared at the man, and he had the gall to just sip his sake contently. Did the man know the word tact? Apparently, Isane shared his observation because she quickly spoke to scold the man.

"Sou-Taicho!" she yelled. "Surely you could have phrased that a different way."

The sake-loving captain, glanced up from pouring himself a fourth saucer of sake, and looked at the gob smacked Ichigo. "Maybe I could have said that differently," he said a sheepish smile on his face. "Ichigo?" when the orange-haired teen blinked he took that as the queue to continue.

"In reality, you aren't really dying." Ichigo let out a sigh, and let his head hand. For a second there he thought he was going to be in Soul Society for good. "Your reiatsu is just killing you." His head snapped back up, and he looked at the man.

_'Seriously dude?'_ Undeterred by the teens stare, Kyōraku forged ahead.

"You see, have grown too strong for your body, and, in turn, your body has started breaking down on a cellular level." Ichgio wanted to interrupt, but a glance from the captain stopped him. "During the war with the quincy, your powers became too much for your body to handle. We had to make an extremely durable gigai to put your soul into, and still it started to deteriorate after a month.

"As a human with a high reiatsu, your body has built up a tolerance to reiatsu and reiryoku. But only to an extent. Not only did your body build a tolerance, but it also formed a deeper connection to a detached soul than we thought it could. Under normal circumstances that would be fine, but because of your insane amount of reiatsu, you are inadvertently killing yourself." He took a drink from his saucer, and glanced at Ichigo. "Any questions so far?"

Ichigo shook his head, his mouth open like a fish. Kyōraku nodded.

"Because your leaps and bound in power levels, was negated by the fact that you were in and out of your body on a regular basis, kinda like putting on and taking off a glove. The glove gradually expanded when your hand did; it would have continued to do so, until you defeated Aizen. You effectively shrunk your hand and glove, for seventeen months. When you got your fullbringer powers that was when you saved your life.

"By allowing your body instead of your soul to be the conductor, you made your body more accepting to vaster and faster changes in power. When you regained your powers, your body was bursting at the seams with power. During the fighting, your power steadily grew, until your training in the Soul King's Palace.

"When you were there, you gained your true power in one extraordinary moment. I was told by Renji that your powers exploded outward, and even moved the waters there." Ichigo nodded dumbly. "Unfortunatly when that happened, your body released a strong pulse of reiatsu. Now it wasn't much for a soul, but it was much more than a human body should emit. Your body became spiritually sensitive. Urahara-san had to move your body into a vat of liquid that negates all reiatsu and reiyoku. If you were normal, we would introduce your body to small amounts of reiatsu and gradually increase the amount, until you could go back in.

"But you're not normal." This time he took a drought straight form the sake bottle, smacking his lips in satisfaction after a couple of gulps. Isane looked scandalized. "The neuron-receptors in your brain, which allow you to see spiritual beings, have been strained to the point that they could cause a large electrical discharge in your body, causing your heart to stop."

"Wait," Ichgio said, finally getting his head back on. "Did you say that some nerves in my brain let me see shinigami, and hollows?" Kyōraku smiled.

"I'll give you a more detailed lesson later, but yes that's the basics of it." Taking a sip, from his saucer this time, Kyōraku paused to gather his thoughts. "The main problem is you," he continued, pointing a finger at Ichigo. "Your connection with your body allows your body to feel when you use reiatsu, or extreme emotion. In consequence, electrical impulse goes off throughout your brain, and each time it gets closer to killing you. The serum that Isane-san injected into you was something that Urahara-san and Mayuri-san. It cancels the effect of your connection. In the human world and Soul Society it would stay in effect for 24 hours, but, because you traveled here through a senkaimon, the serum was affected and we had to give you a second dose.

"We have been working on restoring your body for a month, but the progress is slow, if there is any. Now we must keep you here, in Soul Society."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "I mean why can't I have a gigai and live in the Human World, with my sisters, until this is worked out?"

"Because, Kurosaki-san," Isane said, "The pulse that came from your body effected your sisters, and, possibly, your other friends." He looked between the two with a questioning look.

"Huh?" was his intelligent response.

Kyōraku sighed, and passed his hand over his face. "Your sisters were near your body when the pulse went off. It jumped started Yuzu and Karin's reiatsu. They actually have around a lieutenants level, and will continue to grow. The thing is their bodies, for some reason, aren't like yours, and won't change fast enough. We have to take their souls out of their bodied before they are killed by their built up spiritual pressure."

"Why didn't you do that earlier!?" Ichigo was on the verge of having a panic attack. His sisters could die, because their souls were too powerful for their bodies, and they hadn't tried to save them.

"For two reasons," Kyōraku explained calmly. "One, they have about a full month before any possible repercussions. And, two, they were told about their predicament and wanted you with the when they did the procedure." Any argument he had for the man was caught in his throat when he heard that his sisters were waiting for him. Slumping his shoulders in defeat, Ichigo just listened to the man's explanation. "Now we have all your spiritually aware friends under surveillance in case any of them start developing powers. You, on the other hand, can't use a gigai because when you exit from one, or even your own body, it is exposed to the full extent of your powers. That will surely kill you."

"But," Ichigo protested meekly, "before I came to Soul Society, I exited my body."

Kyōraku shook his head. "You were in a special made gigai. It was a one-time thing, because it used a technology that is forbidden to make in Soul Society, and Urahara-san doesn't have the materials to make another one, not to mention how hard it is to make. It' shorted out after one release."

Ichigo sat back, shocked. All these problems because he had an insane amount of reiatsu. He's killing himself, possibly his sisters, and could ruin the lives of several of his friends if he hasn't already. Kami he was a dick. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to train you, and you are going to hate it." He looked at Isane. "Can you please check on how he is condition."

"No need," she said. "He was going to be healed ten minutes after he was on Sōkyoku Hill. He will defiantly be fine."

The Captain-Commander nodded. "Then that is your queue to leave, Isane-san. I have some more business with Ichigo-kun here." She nodded and stood to leave. "Please don't fall asleep, I will have to call a meeting again before long." She nodded, and gave a bow to Kyōraku.

She smiled at Ichigo. "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san."

"Ichgio is fine," he said flashing her a smile of his own.

"Ichigo, then," she said. With one last nod she was gone. To Ichgio's surprise, Kyōraku stood.

"Come on, Ichigo-kun," he said as he walked out the room. "We have a prisoner to meet!" How was the man jovial about that?

"Can't we just sleep, and do this tomorrow?" Ichgio groaned. He hadn't moved, and actually felt the fatigue from a very active day.

"Nope," was the other man's response. He sounded further away, and Ichigo knew he would be left behind if he stayed to long. Standing up, Ichgio groaned again and hurried after the man, only stopping long enough grab his swords

Forty-five minutes later Ichgio and Kyōraku stood before the deepest cell in the Muken. The door was made of a grey metal, and covered in strange symbols. Looking back over his shoulder down the desolate hall, Ichigo could see that the whole eight level of the punishment for Soul Society was made out of the same stone. Sekkiseki, Kyoraku had told him. It negated all reiryoku, and left the weaker spiritual beings gasping for breath, and, in extreme cases, unconscious. There were torches intervaled next to each hallway that branched from the one that they were one. There were at least five on each side, and Ichigo really didn't want to explore. At the other end of the hallway, the stairs could barely bee made out.

"Aizen has the largest cell." That was the second thing that Kyōtaku had said to him during their while trek down here; the first being _"The stone is sekkiseki. It negates all reiryoku."_

Ichigo just nodded, and the Captain-Commander tuned to leave not another word to be said. "Wait," Ichigo called. The mand stopped, and looked over his shoulder at the teen. "Where's Byakuya? I didn't see him. Did he die?" A cashmere smile split across the one-eyed man's face.

"It'll take me half an hour to reach the surface," he said ignoring his question. He started to walk away after he turned away from Ichigo. "You will have three hours to get as much information as you can, then I will start on my way back down. That gives you around four hours to work some magic on Aizen."

When he finished talking, the door in front of Ichigo opened slowly.

"Good luck," Kyōraku called.

Gulping, Ichigo glanced back at the retreating form of the Captain-commander, and mentally cursed him. He steeled the last of his resolved and stepped into the darkness beyond. Ichigo's eyes slowly adjusted to the little amount of light.

The room was round, wide, and high; probably thirty meters high, and double that in diameter. There was a small bed to the right, that was one of the two pieces of furniture. The other was a chair that was situated directly in the middle of the room. A figure could easily be seen sitting in it, and Ichigo had to fight the urge to grab the sword.

"Aizen," he growled out, as he stepped forward further into the room. Suddenly torches blared to life and he got a clear view of Aizen, and it wasn't what he was expecting.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Aizen said smiling. Ichigo was frozen at what he was. He had to be seeing things. It had to be an illusion because…

_'That is not Aizen…'_

** Kurosaki Karin; Kuchiki Mansion**

Karin was really conflicted. On one hand, she had her brother who she knew was dying because of his immense power. Without Soul Society's help he really would die. On the other hand they had practically kidnaped her and her sister. She wanted to yell at both parties at how stupid they had done things. Though, she had to admit, seeing her older brother kick ass was awesome to see. She didn't see much other than blurs and sparks, but the fact that her brother had help up against so many people made her think he had done awesome. Then there had been that circle of black _reiatsu_, as Yoruichi had called it.

That had been awesome.

She was sitting next to Yuzu, in some room, in some huge house, in some huge place. Really all she wanted to do was see her brother again. Seeing him encased in ice had made her worry for her slightly, but she knew that they wouldn't hurt her older sibling. Yuzu was nodding to whatever Urahara was saying, her eyes slightly red from crying. It had taken Karin, Rukia, and Yoruichi to convince her twin that Ichigo would be fine.

All of them were sitting around a table; Karin with Yuzu on one side, Yoruichi and Urahara across from them, and Rukia to her left, sitting alone on her own side of the table. She hadn't said anything for a while, and Karin was a little worried about her. Despite her perverted old dad wanting Ichigo spontaneously become a rabbit with Rukia, Karin and Yuzu consider her their sister.

"And that is that!" Urahara exclaimed, effectively dragging Karin out of her deep thoughts. Yuzu let out a sigh, and smoothed out her sundress, obviously trying to deal with information overload.

"So there are a whole bunch of spiritual beings: Shinigami, hollows, Espada, Quincy, and Fullbringers," Yuzu said, getting a nod from Urahara and Yoruichi. "And our mother was a quinchy, who actually _kill_ hollows, compared to shinigami like Otō-san who _purify _hollows." Another pair of nods met her statement. "And Onii-chan is all of them together?" Nods. "Any you believe that me and Karin are the same?" Again, nods, but they did hesitate slightly. "How do you figure that out!?"

"Well we have to start with what your brother said, today." Urahara pulled out his infamous fan, and covered his face. "I mean when he was standing in front of the Gotei 13 shirtless." He got the desired reaction that he was looking for. Yoruichi purred, and a furious blush sprang to Rukia's face; even Karin and Yuzu had to sputter at his blatant innuendo. "But I digress. When he said he assumed that the hollow in your mother was transferred to him, it means that he doesn't know if you girls have the same hollow/quincy/shinigani/fullbringer power inside you. We will know for sure when we do the procedure."

The room was silent with contemplation, until Yuzu once again asked a good question.

"How did Onii-chan get all those scars?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "He told you. Fighting." Yuzu huffed, knowing that the dark-skinned woman wasn't answering her question.

"You know that's not what she meant," Karing cut in. "And quite frankly, I'd like to know too. How did Ichi-nii get caught in all of this?" Urahara sighed, and actually took off his ridiculous hat, and rubbed the sleep out of his eye.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked. "I mean, wouldn't you two want your brother to tell you?" Before the girls could answer with a resounding _'YES' _Yoruichi had elbowed the shopkeeper I the side.

"They'll see soon enough," she said, her eyes uncharacteristically serious. "And he won't have the chance to tell them. They'll be blindsided and crying in front of everyone. Just tell them."

At hearing Yoruichi say the things she said, Karin felt a little skeptical about hearing about her brother. What would they be blindsided about? Were Ichigo's experiences that bad? Why did Urahara look so guilty? The man gave out a long sigh, and turned to the girls, and looked at them seriously.

"I will tell you a brief version of your brother's adventures." He placed his hat back on causing a shadow to cover his eyes, and for a long second, no one said anything. The tension built until Urahara spoke again. "It started over 110 years ago, longer of the quincy legends are to be believed, but your brother's story starts about twenty-one months ago, when he came across a shinigami named Kuchiki Rukia." The girls glanced at the girl but didn't say anything, only taking her in.

She still wasn't very tall, but she still stood taller than Karin and her sister. Her hair had been cropped into a short bob that didn't even reach her shoulder, a single piece falling in between her eyes. Her violet eyes stared a hole into the table. She wore the standard shinigami attire, with white tekkō that lacked fingers. On her left arm, a cloth wrapped over her sleeve with a wooden plaque, the kanji for lieutenant on it. Rukia was sitting crossed-legged, but fidgeting under the twins stares.

"She was tracking a hollow," Urahara continued, drawing the attention back to him. "By that time Kurosaki-san was able to see shinigami, and mistook her for an intruder. After everything was cleared up, the hollow that she had been tracking attacked your family. Long story short, your brother got Rukia hurt, and she had to give him her shinigami powers to survive. From then on Rukia made sure that Ichigo did her job of exterminating the hollows that came to Karakura Town…

"Until Kuchiki Byakuya, and Abarai Renji came to take Rukia back to Soul Society. They were going to execute her for giving her powers to a human, but before they could leave, Ichigo showed up and tried to defend Rukia. He was about to defeat Renji, when Byakuya used **shunpo** to critically injure your bronther."

"Was that Abarai guy, the one with the red hair that Onii-chan looked really mad at?" Yuzu asked. Urahara nodded.

"It was because he told the Head-Captain," Rukia said, "that Ichigo was brought here under the pretense war crimes. We needed a way to get him here without the interference of Central 46. They are our governing body, and they don't particularly like your brother. Sense the Gotei 13 is the military of Soul Society, we have absolute power when it comes anything dealing with warfare. By bringing him here as a possible war criminal, and then keeping him here as a war correspondent, sense he was absolved of any crimes, Central 46 can't do anything to your brother without it being illegal."

"But we are getting ahead of ourselfs," Urahara said. "When the Kuchiki's and Abarai left, I happened across your brother and his friend, Ishida Uryū, I nursed them back to health, and then helped your brother get his own powers to awaken. Don't worry I won't use the same process with you, it's much to dangerouse." The Twins shivered, and wondered what their brother had gone through. "When he got his powers back, I taught him his signature move, the **Getsuga Tenshō **_**(Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer/ **_or _**Piercer of Heaven)**_. After we finished his training, I opened a gate for him and his comrades, Orihime-san, Chado-san, and Ishida-san, to get to Soul Society. When they got there they immediately came across a lot of trouble. They were barred from Seireitei."

"I had to stop your brother from fighting, a captain almost right off the bat," Yoruichi said, with a sigh. "Stupid idiot."

Urahara nodded and continued. "I'll skip the boring details. Your brother had to fight Jidanbō, the strongest gate guardian, into submission and had him lift one of the gate tiles. Before Kurosaki-san and company could get though, Ichimaru Gin, an important person, remember the name." Urahara ignored Ruckia flinch at the man's name. "they were forced to use the Shiba clan's fireworks cannon. While in the air the group was split up. Your brother immediately had to fight Madarame Ikkaku, then Abarai Renji again, then Zaraki Kenpachi." He clanked at the girls, and saw they lack of fear for the Tenth Division Captain. "He's the big guy, with a scar on his face, and long spiky hair."

That got the reaction he was looking for, as the girls gasped, and looked wide eyed in horror. Yoruichi hurried to pacify them. "It's ok. Your brother beat him, but I had to make sure that he didn't stay where he was, so I had taken him to a safe place."

Urahara took out his fan, and covered his face agin. "I dare say it was more than good, according to him you sh-" He was assaulted by two fists, one from Rukia and the other form Yoruichi, while the twin Kurosaki's yelled in unison.

"SHUT UP!" they yelled. Poor Urahara wasn't able to get another word out in his defense. Firmly clutching his bleeding nose, he continued undeterred.

"Anyway, your brother left, confronted Byakuya, was taken back by Yoruichi, achieved in two days, and then rushed to stops Rukia's execution the next day. He managed to save her, and confronted many lieutenants, before having an epic confrontation with Kuchiki Byakuya. The results were unconfirmed as Kurosaki-san called it a tie, while Kuchiki-san said that he lost. After, a captain named Aizen revealed that he was a traitor with Kisame Tosen and Ichimaru Gin. They left after taking the Hōgyoku from Rukia's gigai, and sometime after that Espada attacked the Human World.

"Your brother arrived in time to stop them from killing Inoue-san, but during the fight, his hollow powers messed with him, and Ichigo was beaten pretty badly, and we had to come to save him. Is determination was shaken and it only got worse after several confrontations with another Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. After Inoue-san was taken to Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki-san, Shado-san and Ishida-san traveled to the hollow world, to resue their other companion. While there they met an energetic kid-hollow named Nel and continued onward to the Palace, Las Noches. During intervals between his fights with Grimmjow, he trained his hollow powers with the visoreds, and during most his fights there Kurosaki-san had to use it. It didn't last very long, so your brother tried to keep his fights brief.

"He managed to beat a Privaron Espada, and as he continued on his way he was confronted by an Espada named Ulquiorra Cifer. He shoved his hand into your brother's chest." The girls looked they were going to actually beat him, so he decided to continue. "He was then healed by Orihime-san, at Grimmjow's request, and they had a battle of epic proportions. After Kurosaki-san defeated Grimmjow, he was attacked by the Quinto Espada, and nearly died, again. Apparently Nel, held him off, until Kenpachi showed up and saved him. Next your brother searched for Orihime-san, who was captured again, and encountered Ullquiorra. All that I know about their fight was that Ichigo came out the victor- well more or less. I'll skip what happened in fake Karakura Town, just know that everyone was defeated, mostly by Aizen."

Urahara let out a sigh, and rubbed his face. "I don't feel up to telling the rest," he said suddenly deep in thought. "I know some more, but the rest of your brothers story is up for him to tell you. From that point on, Kurosaki-san's story is murky to everyone at best. Only he knows what re3lly happened."

"Kisuke…" Yoruichi was going to tell him to continue, but saw his face. He remembered more, and knew more, but was ashamed of what he did. She decided to not push him, and, instead tuned to the Kurosaki girls with a smile. "You'll see soon enough. Anyway, that really is how Ichigo got into the situation what he is in. Satisfied Karin?"

Karin, for her part, wasn't anywhere near satisfied. They didn't even explain Ichigo's seventeen months of isolation. He had virtually cut himself off from the family and friends. He had stayed in his room, and only gone out for meals and school. He had had an actual scowl for the longest of times. She had been worried, along with her sister, but when they brought it up with their dad, he would give cryptic answer, and ask if they wanted to go somewhere or do something. Karin now realized, her dad had tried to let Ichigo deal with his problems by himself.

Karin gritted her teeth at the shopkeeper's refusal to continue, and the human-cat woman for supporting him. She liked them, she really did, but they were withholding information from her, and Karin had had information withheld from her, her entire life. Now that she had started getting answers they wanted to clam up!? She furiously turned to Rukia, intent on getting her fellow black-haired girl on giving her more of her brother's story.

Suddenly, the door slid opened, and everyone turned to see the same woman who stood behind Renji enter. She was rally a beautiful woman, with womanly curves, and a regal air about her. Her eyes scanned the room and fell on Yoruichi, and her expression darkened marginally.

"Rukia," she said, her voice fitting with her regal appearance, "Why did you let the hell-cat into our home?"

"Nee-sama!" Rukia exclaimed at the woman's blunt and harsh words, but Yoruichi just smilled.

"Yo, Byakuya."

**Kurosaki Ichigo; Eighth Level of Muken**

Sitting in the chair wasn't Aizen. It was a woman with long, slender legs, and wavy brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She wore a white shirt, that was obviously at least two sizes to small, if the expanse of flat stomach was any indicator, and baggy beige pants. The lack of black bandages was underling to Ichigo, that and the fact that brown eyes staring at him held an uncanny familiarity with a certain power-hungry man.

A smile graced her face, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel that he was being analyzed by and incredibly smart predator.

"Yes it is quite a surprise, isn't it," Ichigo barely registered the woman's words, and could only blink at her. "That was many people's reaction when they saw me like this, but fear not, Kurosaki Ichigo, I am still the Sōsuke Aizen that you gave your powers to defeat. I must say that I am surprised to see that you seemed to become even stronger. Not as strong as your **Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō **_**(The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)**_, but strong still._**"**_

Ichigo's brain finally rebooted, and he shook his head to try and see if he was seeing things. The woman just looked at him curiously, but she was still there. He then proceeded to rub his eyes vigorously. When he stopped, the woman looked slightly exasperated.

"Really?" she asked. "I am here, and I am Sōsuke Aizen."

"Nope," Ichigo said, shaking his head quickly. "Not possible, I don't believe it."

"And why is that?"

Ichigo looked hard at the woman, and felt his eyes twitch. "In case you didn't know, Aizen was a DUDE!" The exclamation seemed to amuse the woman, and she let out a small chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Still smiling, Aizen, or the woman who claimed to be Aizen, stood up, and approached him. She was actually pretty small, at least to him, only coming up to his nose on her toes. "You did see the captain of the Sixth Division, he, I mean she, should be turned back by now."

"Byakuya?" Ichio was surprised. The guy hadn't been around, as far as he could tell, and was probably dead. He remembered asking Kyōraku where he was, but the Captain-Commander hadn't given him an answer. And judging by how, in the meeting, the lieutenants were kneeling in front of their captains, and Renji had been kneeling in front of new pretty woman. She had had the Kuchiki hair pieces in her hair, and even had the noble air about her. But she was a girl, and Byakuya was a guy; at the same time Aizen was a guy, and here was this woman claiming to be him. If what she said was true, then…

Ichigo looked at the woman with wide eyes. She smiled again at him, having watched his face as he went through his deduction process, and found his expressions highly amusing.

"A… a-are you really Aizen?" Ichigo asked. She nodded, and internally laughed at his horrified expression. _'And I thought she was hot! But wait… then that means Byakuya really is a girl!' _suddenly Ichigo felt a headache start to form. "HOW IN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!?"

Aizen actually laughed, and Ichigo found it to be a light, womanly sound.

"Have you ever wondered why I didn't use my bankai on you when we fought?" In all actuality, Ichigo hadn't given it much thought; he just thought that either, Aizen didn't have one (he internally admitted that that was a really stupid assumption), or that he couldn't use it on him. He told Aizen as much, and she sat down, nodding thoughtfully.

"Your second conclusion is more accurate. It wasn't that I couldn't use it on you, it was just that I couldn't use it at all because it was already in effect." Ichigo's heartbeat jumped at the thought. Aizen's Bankai in effect sense he invaded Soul Society, or even before. "My zanpakuto, **Kyōka Suigetsu**, in shikai allows me to make illusions, as was observed by the Gotei Thirteen when I faked my death. The illusion though only work on people who have seen me release my zanpakutō. So to ensure that my illusions worked, I publicly released my sword many times to assure that my plan worked. In contrast to my shikai, my bankai doesn't need prior contact for it to be effective on everyone. It's only have one move, and, like my shikai, it doesn't my sword itself doesn't change shape. The single thing that my bankai does it changes my desired illusion into a close reality."

Ichigo gapped at her. Aizen had the power to make illusions become reality. The though made him shiver. What if she had made an illusion of him dying? As if reading his thoughts, she smiled.

"I do have limits," she said, and Ichigo felt himself release a breath. "I can't make people die by making an illusion of it and going bakai; but say if I wanted to make a body of someone…" she trailed off, and Ichigo realized that the extent if her zanpakutō's powers. She could only effect people to a certain extent. "By bankai could only be used twice at the same time. Do you know what that means?"

Ichigo felt like a kid that was in for a lecture from their teacher if they got the question. It was a fairly simple answer, and Ichigo didn't wait to respond. "You used your bankai to turn you and Byakuya into dudes." At his blunt answer, Aizen chuckled.

"In essence," she said. "But it's not really turning someone into a different gender. I created an illusion closely to our bodies, and used reishi to actually change our bodies, so in actuality we were_ 'dudes' _as you so eloquently put it." Ichigo just stared at the woman that was Aizen blankly.

"Your name is actually Aizen, right?" he asked calmly. The brunette, for her part, looked at Ichigo in slight shock, before masking her surprise and nodded. "Well what do you want, Aizen?"

"You're not going to explode?" she asked, and Ichigo shook his head. "You just learned that one of the greatest threats to Soul Society was a woman masquerading as a man, and you're not going to make a seen? Not going to yell, of accuse me of lying? You don't even have the gall to look shocked into unconsciousness." With each question Ichigo shook his head, and, after her last statement, scowled and crossed his arms.

"Look Aizen," he said, "I didn't know that you are a girl, but I am just about done with everything. I've been lured to Soul Society to find my sisters, only to be told that I'm killing myself, and have to stay. I just figured out that my dad is dead, and haven't seen my sisters for a couple of hours now, so I am kinda impatient. I have been given four hours to get something important out of you, and in all honesty, I don't care if I don't get anything out of you. I just want to get back to my sister's and find out what the hell is wrong with me." He took a deep breath.

"So, what do you want Aizen?"

A very Aizne-like smile came to her face. It reminded Ichigo of how whenever he fought the guy… er, girl- how she would always play with his mind by speaking about her ideals and excuses. It sent a shiver down his spine.

"I want for you to free me."

A long silence filled the room as Ichigo stared at the woman. She was being dead serious, and Ichigo could tell by the look in her eye. Despite her disarming smile, her eyes were clear and she waited patiently for a response. Ichigo blinked.

"Are you sure that you are Aizen?" The woman threw her head back and laughed. It was a surprisingly clear sound; not an overly oppressive snort or to air-y, just a nice bell like sound. She didn't laugh long, but when she regained her composure a small smile graced her lips, and Ichigo realized how pretty she was, but he realized that was Aizen and so didn't let the train of thought continue.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied.

"Then you wound know that that isn't going to happen," Ichigo replied with a sigh. "Aizne was a genius, and knew that I would never let him out of prison. Even if there was a way without having to fight all of Soul Society, I wouldn't because you are kinda the reason that I am in the predicament that I am in." Ichigo was going to turn and leave at that point, but remembered that Kyōraku had given him four hours to get answers, and the only thing he got was that Aizen was actually a girl. And had lost all of her brain cells when she was defeated…

Turning back to the woman, Ichigo rubbed his face. "Why would I do that?" Aizen leaned forward and rested her elbows on her knees, and gave him an intent look.

"Because, I can tell you about the biggest enemy that Soul Society will ever face."

Ichigo didn't react. He knew that he should at least be nervous about the news that Aizen just slapped into his face, but he really could help but feel a wave of exhaustion fall over him. He had already dealt with two wars for Soul Society, and didn't wasn't to do another. He sank to his knees and crossed his legs, heaving a giant sigh. He really missed his old life, not that he would leave Soul Society, but he really wanted to just be a kid again. He never really was, and now that he thought about it, he wished he had reacted differently to his mom's death. That single thing had molded him more than anyone could know. He had stopped being the smiley kid that he used to be, and developed his broody personality that he had today. It was a default. If he wasn't happy or sad or feeling anything in particular, he was scowling deep in his thoughts.

It had taken years for him to open up to people again, and remember how to smile and have fun, but when he was finally getting back into the swing of things, the shinigami thing sprang onto him, and he didn't have a chance to stop and relax until he lost his powers after defeating Aizen. Speaking of the nuisance, Ichigo looked at her, and felt a wave of anger surge through him. If he wasn't in a room of sekkiseki stone his reiatsu would have raised to crushing levels, but, at is was it just flared momentarily before being subdued.

No matter how much he wanted to _actually_ kill the woman in front of him, he was curious; not to mention that his sisters were in Soul Society, and if an enemy was going to come to Soul Society that meant that his sisters were in danger, and he couldn't have that.

"First off," he said, running a hand through his hair, "how am I supposed to get you out of here, and what's the problem this time." Aizne chuckled.

"I won't tell until you get me out of here, and to do that you need to convince Central 46 that you want to enforce the Prisoner of War clause in the Manuscript. It'll probably be tricky, but it can be done."

"Central 46 isn't my biggest fan at the moment, or so I've been told. I don't know if that can be done quickly."

Aizen leaned back in her chair, and Ichigo saw the bottom of her shirt lift some more. "I never said that time was of the essence," she said, crossing her arms. "Only that someone was coming."

'_Kami this woman…' _"Look the faster we know what we are up against the sooner that we can make sure less people die, so please spit it out." Ichigo wasn't really feeling like being nice at the moment. "How about this. I give you my word that I will get you out of here, and you tell me what we are going to be up against. How's that ?"

A serious look crossed her face. "How do I know that I can trust you on that?" She was actually considering it? Wow! He had expected to have to argue for a while, before she would concede. Well that was simple.

"You've been stalking me my whole life," Ichigo deadpanned, and was inwardly happy to see Aizen cringe at the word. "I'll keep my word, but right now I'm too tired to do anything about your imprisonment, frankly I don't care, but I can at least do it later." A bad taste settled his mouth. He just told the person that made his life horribly complicated that he would get them out of their deserved imprisonment. He felt like he was stabbing his parents in the back.

Aizen, oblivious to Ichigo's inner turmoil, nodded slowly, and let a grin come onto her face.

"Ok, Kurosaki Ichigo," she said, "I'll go with you on this." A sigh left Ichigo's mouth. He was about to ask her some questions, but she beat him to it. "So, Ichigo, who do you think origionally lived in the shadows of Soul Society?"

**Hello everyone, VigilantSempai here with another chapter for **_**The Night's Burning Pleasure**_**. I have to apologize for the longer than average wait, and the chapter quality. It didn't come out as well as I hopped it would but it will have to do. The end is really sloppy for my tastes, and the chapter doesn't flow as well as it should. I might rewrite it, but probably not.**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone that followed so far and left a review. I'm not the best writer out there, and I hope I get better with time, so please don't hesitate to criticize anything.**

**I know that there are some questions, especially about why Aizen and Byakuya are woman, and hopefully my answer will satisfy you.**

**First, I only approve of five gender bends ever: Byakuya, Aizen, Sasuke (Naruto), Kakashi (Naruto), and Gaara (Guess what… also Naruto). Second, while I believe that Aizen acts like a girl were it concerns Ichigo, seriously he creates the perfect boy that he can fangirl over, I only approve of a girl Byakuya because I accidently stumbled on a story that had a female Byakuya and fell in love with it. Third, I plan on making this a longer story, and having around ten thousand words for a chapter, sans the first one which I usually have half of that to get a feel of how people like it.**

**I try to stay as accurate as I can be, but there might be times were I am wrong, so please don't chew my head off, although you can certainly tell me about it. There will a point in the story were younger viewers might not want to read… What am I saying, read it if you want but don't sue me if you become mentally scared. I will portray the Bleach universe in a darker light, and that includes blood, gore, and (everyone's favorite) LEMONS.**

**Please don't report me.**

**Lastly, I want to know what you guys want to be the love interest. I can make it a harem if you want, or just have one woman. Whatever you guys want. Review and let me know. I would make a poll but that would take more work, and I'm possibly the laziest person/potato that you could meet, so no.**

**Thanks again for reading! Review please **

**~VigilantSempai~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note at the end of the chapter:**

** Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro; Squad Ten Barracks**

The night was stifling and muggy, the type of night that Toshiro really hated. He preferred cooler nights that followed, a peaceful day with cooling breezes. Despite the weather, he couldn't deny the beauty that Soul Society possessed at the moment. Even in the day, at certain times and angles Soul Society would enthrall anyone who looked, or rather took the time to notice, with its beauty and aura. But nothing could compare to his home when the sun had set, letting the stars twinkle in its place.

Toshiro wished that he was sitting on Sōkyoku Hill, gazing at Soul Society illuminated in the moon, or in the woods gazing at the shining stars. He would leave his barracks for a break from the captain's curse known as paperwork. He had more paperwork than the average captain, because he chose to do his lieutenant's; who had decided that she wouldn't do another piece of work unless their former captain came back.

He glanced up from his desk of paperwork, and found his vice-captain snoozing on one of his couches. He let a fond smile come to his lips. He knew that Matsumoto had many demons, and cared deeply for her. She was his oldest friend, besides Momo, and the one he spoke to the most on a regular basis. Her and her constant whining about his 'uptightness' and her sunshine like personality, became a thing that he expected to encounter daily. Seeing her sleeping on his couch wasn't something that was new, as it happened to be a regular occurrence for the two.

He saw her shiver, and let out a sigh as he stood up uncoiling his hand from around his pen. He flexed his hand to get the blood flowing back into it, before stopping at a cabinet in the back the room. Inside were several blankets and pillows, with several pairs of pajamas, and even a teddy bear that had appeared sometime in the last ten years. All captains had a cabinet like this one because the work of a captain was long, and would most likely require for them to sleep in their office. Toshiro's, though was the most used, as the other lieutenants decided to do their paperwork.

Grabbing a blue blanket and overly-fluffy pillow, Toshiro closed the cabinet before moving to the occupied couch. Matsumoto hadn't really changed in the hundreds of years he had known her. Her hair was still the same blond as it always has been, but now it fell to her shoulders, instead of down her back. She still wore her scarf around her shoulder, though it was skewed because she was lying on her side. Her lieutenants badge was situated on her him, on a sash that was tied around her past in a bow. She still wore the standard Shinigami shihakushō, in spite of the numerous times that she complained about how it was bad fashion. Her breasts were still as big as ever.

Gently lifting her head, Toshiro placed the pillow beneath her before covering her with the blanket. She flinched in her sleep, and a tear slipped from underneath on of her eyelids. Toshiro felt really bad for her. She hadn't been the same sense the defeat of Aizen. She had been almost inconsolable for a whole week, only talking to him and Momo. After, she had reverted to her cheery personality in public, while becoming quite solemn behind closed doors. She was getting better, but it was still quite saddening for him to see. He could only hope that she would make it thorough whatever was troubling her.

Toshiro turned from her to go back to the paperwork, but hesitated when he saw that there was only about five more pages in the stack left. He was ahead in paperwork, having all of the stuff that had backed up during the war with the Quincy, along with all of the paperwork that came with the war finished. The stack that he had been going through had been trivial reports of how things in the twenty six Rukongai districts. They weren't mandatory to read, and were often looked over by the captains, or lieutenants who were requested to read them.

The whole 320 distracts were split evenly between the Gotei 13 sans the Twelfth Division, who were exempt after the introduction of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute at the hands of Urahara Kisuke. The divide didn't come out evenly, but the captains had decided, that the overlap would just mean that they would cooperate together in that specific district.

The state of the Rukongai was pitiful, and Toshiro felt ashamed at the state of disarray that they were in. The ones closest to Seireitei were in good conditions, but passed them the districts got collectively worse. There was a report that most shinigami were too afraid to go past the Eightieth district, Zaraki. It was said that the current captain of the Eleventh Division was from there, and it was well known that it was a bloody and crime ruled place.

And they hadn't even breached the hundreds yet, and if the Rukongai got steadily worse as it went out then that meant that the 320th district was four times as bad. From what he could tell, all of the divisions weren't doing their duty to protect, and patrol their districts, and now part of Soul Society was in anarchy.

Shoving those thoughts aside Toshiro turned to got to his personal bathroom, to take a quick shower. He would talk to the Head-Captain about the problem when everything was finished being repaired from the invasion, and if he didn't do something to stay awake, he would fall into a sleep deeper than his lieutenant.

Grabbing a spare uniform from the cabinet, he put his captain's haori over the back of his chair before going into the bathroom. He disrobed, and turned the shower on cold. Don't get him wrong, Toshiro loved hot shower's as much as the next guy, but it would only make him groggy, if not outright fall asleep. So he settled for a cold shower, which was, to him, equally as therapeutic without the sleepy side effect. He had been awake for a while, two days, and it was almost three in the mourning; nearly four hours after the captains had been temporarily dismissed.

_'Kurosaki Ichigo…'_

He was the reason why they were all running around like headless chickens. The guy was a good person, and his will to protect everyone was an admirable quality, but attacking the Gotei 13 cptains and lieutenants was pretty reckless. He was stubborn and headstrong to a fault, and had a condition that Toshiro liked to call Selective Listening, where a person only listened to what they wanted to hear, or totally disregarded everything that they didn't agree with. If he was honest with himself, Toshiro couldn't fault the orange-haired man for his actions today, as everyone could see that the Captain-Commander had been egging him on. The fact that he fell for it wasn't really surprising, as Kurosaki was easy to rile him up, and harder to cool down. It was surprising that Toshiro got along with him.

Well mostly, the guy wouldn't give him any respect.

Toshiro stood under the water for a while before running a hand through his hair, excess water falling out of it. He turned off the shower, and toweled off. He wiped off the fog on the mirror above the sink, and gave himself a good look over. His hair was still white, for that he was really thankful for. When he was younger, he didn't like the fact that his hair made him different but had come to accept and revile in his individuality. His eyes though were different; his right eye was still turquoise, but his left eye was different. Its iris was blood red, while the sclera was icy blue. Now-a-days he wore his hair in a bang that covered his left eye, as it's change was a side effect of that woman, Giselle Gewelle, had zombified him.

Part of the reason that he hadn't slept in a long time, was because when he fell asleep he would always see visions of himself killing his comrades. He had no control, and was almost a by standard to himself as he slaughtered the people he cared about. It was just as if he was a zombie again, and Toshiro almost couldn't take it. So he had thrown himself into his paperwork to avid killing Matsumoto and Momo…. and Kurosaki Karin.

A smile found its way onto his face.

He had seen her today, and it had brightened his spirits considerably, considering what the Gotei 13 was going to do to her brother shortly thereafter. It didn't stop him from being happy at sing her, much to his own confusion. He had only spoken to the girl a couple of times, and didn't really know her that well, but he felt… drawn to her.

With as silly smile on his face, Toshiro clothed himself in his shihakushō, before gathering his dirty one, and putting it to the side to be washed later. As he exited he saw that a jugokuchō (Hell butterfly) was floating around his lieutenant's head, only serving to annoy the sleeping woman. With an exasperated sigh, Toshiro crossed the room, and held out his finger for the creature to perch and deliver its message.

"All captains and lieutenants return to the First Division's for the completion of the Captains Meeting." It was said in the lazy drawl of the Head-Captain, and Toshiro held back the urge to nod solemnly. The animal flew off having completed it's job .

"Matsumoto get up," he said as he turned to grab sleeveless haori from the back of his chair. He slipped his arms through, while the woman woke up. "We have somewhere to be."

"But Taicho," she whined, "It's not even dawn yet, and we've been asleep for-"

"Nearly four hours," he said effectively silencing her for a time. "And _you _were the one that fell asleep." He moved to the side of his desk, and grabbed his zanpakutō. A wave of content flowed over him, as if he had been without his arm for a long time. It was sheathed in it's dark blue sheath, only showing it's light blue hilt, and four-pointed star hilt. Toshiro placed his sword on his back to that the hilt peaked over his right shoulder, using a chain with a star-like clip resting on his chest. He grabbed his turquoise scarf and wrapped it around his neck.

Satisfied, he glanced over at his Vice-Captain and saw her adjusting her own zanpakutō, letting it rest horizontally on her lower back.

"Ready?" he asked. She just nodded, not saying anything, making him frown. He really wanted to hear her say something about drinking sake, or how the uniform was horrid, but she just stayed silent an uncharacteristic serious look on her face. Despite what he wanted, Toshiro just stayed silent and they both disappeared in a **shunpō**.

**Kurosaki Ichigo; First Division**

When Kyōraku came to get him from Aizen, no words were said. Ichigo had silently walked through the doors, and followed the Head-Captain through the underground prison, until they had came out of the entrance. Ichgio would have been thankful for the unoppressive atmosphere, but was to deep in his jumbling thoughts, that he scarcely noticed the difference.

What the hell was he going to tell them? Kyōraku was undoubtable going to call another Captain's Meeting, and he would have to divulge what Aizen wanted.

_'Oh him? He didn't really want anything just freedom for his full cooperation for the upcoming catastrophe. Nothing much at all.'_

Ichigo nearly snorted. They would probably think that he was siding with her, and imprison him. If Ichigo was honest with himself, he didn't know what to believe or to tell everyone. The story he had been told was beyond crazy, and her explanation for her past actions were even more so. Never had he felt more confused, not even when he had lost his powers. At least then he had had school and sports to distract him, then he had been thrown back into the dangerous life of a Shinigami without a moments reprieve.

He hadn't even been contacted by Zangetsu, or his Quincy powers. Both the old man and his white masochist self had been eerily silent in his head, and Ichigo didn't like it. He decided that he would go into his Spirit World to see the duo, and see what was wrong. But currently he was going to have to do this by his self.

They were nearing the meeting place, and Ichigo could feel the reiatsu of everyone from before. _'Great,' _he thought _'I'm going to have to give this story to the lieutenants too, as if the captains themselves weren't enough.'_ Ichigo glanced to the side, and pondered giving the one eyed man a piece of his mind for treating him like he was some sort of show for everyone to watch. He quickly decided against it, instead covering his mouth with the back of his hand as he yawned. It had been a long day, and Ichigo couldn't wait to get some sleep. His body felt like lead, and his impromptu with the Gotei 13 had actually taken quite a toll on he body.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt a familiar reiatsu, but couldn't put his finger on it. He glance in its directions, looking over Seireitei trying to find the source, but as soon as it came it was gone making him frown.

"You coming, Ichigo-kun?" Kyōraku asked. Ichigo knew the man had felt the reiatsu spike, but didn't call the man on it, as he was pretty sure it would lead to an inevitable headache. With one last sweeping gaze, Ichigo turned back to see the Soutaichō a good distance ahead of him.

"Hey, wait a second!" Ichigo called, as he ran to catch up to the guy. He reached him right before the doors to the meeting room opened. Like before, the captains were standing, while their lieutenant, lieutenants in Kensei's case, were kneeling in front of them.

He gazed a little longer than necessary at the captain of the Sixth Division, but didn't care. He could concede whenever he saw a pretty woman, and Byakuya was very beautiful, but he still felt a little sick in his stomach as she had been a dude not a month ago. Well technically she had always been a girl, just changed by Aizen's bankai, but Ichigo still felt that she was the same Byakuya he had always knew: cold and indifferent about anything other than her, her clan, and her pride.

The fact that she didn't even look at him just confirmed it.

His gaze fell on Renji, and Ichigo bit back the impulse to plant his fist between the guys eyes. He didn't tell anyone else about his mother being a Quincy, and subsequently him too, but the red-headed douche, and now this happened. He wanted to beat the guy black and blue, but decided that it would be better that he spoke to the guy first rather than just attack. He didn't want to be Kenpachi.

When he stopped, Kyōraku continued on to get to his seat, he caught the eye of Rukia, and saw her give him a small smile. He smirked back at her, internally making a decision to get her back for freezing him in ice.

"The meeting will commence again now," Kyōraku said his voice sounding louder and more commanding than it normally was. "After you all were dismissed, Ichigo-kun here, agreed to go down to the Muken and speak to Sosuke Aizen." A tense silence followed at his words, and Ichigo knew that everyone was shocked at the news, but was professional enough to stay quite. "Ichigo, can you please tell use what you learned?"

He knew the guy wasn't really asking, but wasn't going argue with him about him bossing him around. Ichigo stayed quiet for a while trying to decide what to tell them, his heart hammering in his ears. In the end he just decided to wing it, and hope for the best.

"She wants me to get her out of prison."

Silence met his statement, before Ukitake spoke up.

"She?" he asked.

_'What the hell..' _"Yeah, she." Ichgio ignored Shinji drawing a circle around his temple. "Aizen's a she, like Byakuya and-"

"How the hell is that even possible?"

Everyone was shoked, not at the language, but at the person who said it who happened to be knealing in front of the blond captain of the Fifth Division. All the heads turned Hinamori Momo, jaws unhinged. Ichigo was taken aback at her fire filled eyes.

"Aizen-tai –Aizen," she corrected herself, "Was a man when you defeated him- I mean her… or him..." She trailed off; when she realized that she had gathered the attention of everyone present. She shrank back visibly, a furious blush on her face from embarrassment. Ichigo quickly took pity on her, and spoke up.

"Has anyone here seen Aizen's Bankai?" The few murmurs that had come up were immediately silenced. Ichigo inwardly smirked feeling good for some reason. "I'll take that as a no. Her bankai is called **Chō no Shinwa Kokūn **_**(Mythical Cocoon of the Butterfly)**_, and it gives her the ability to change her illusions into reality."

Everyone's eyes widened. The implications of such a power was frightening, and Ichigo could honestly sympathize with them. What if Aizen had made an illusion of someone dying or worse dead? Would they actually die.

"Her powers have limitations, though. For example, if she made an illusion of food and then used her bankai, the food would become real. But say she made an illusion of someone dead or the** Hōgyoku **_**(Breakdown Sphere)**_ and then used her bankai; the illusion would become real, and there would be a dead body of whoever she used or the **Hōgyoku**, they would both become real, but they wouldn't be the real thing. The person wouldn't drop dead, and the sphere wouldn't have any powers."

The room gave a collective sigh, and Ichigo saw Kyōraku pull out a bottle of sake from somewhere unknown. He poured himself a small amount and drank it. "So why are Byakuya, and apparently Aizen, a woman now?"

Ichigo sighed. This was where things became more preposterous. "Alright, according to Aizen she was approached by the former head of the Kuchiki clan when Byakuya was born." Ichigo inwardly felt like he was covered in maggots. I was weird talking about a person's birth that was older than him, someone who he considered a comrade, and standing not fifteen feet away. "The guy, I don't remember his name, had said something along the lines of 'In this world it is better to be seen as a man, the be known as a woman. It's a cruel truth and an even crueler world, and I will not subject her to the life of a Kuchiki woman'."

Everyone was looking at him as if he had spontaneously grown a second head, and he truly was uncomfortable with all the attention. Byakuya herself was looking at him with the same indifference on her face, but her eyes were filled with an undiscernible amount of emotion. Was she angry? Sad? Happy? Confused? In all honesty Ichigo never felt more exposed than when she gazed at him.

"What's with the wording? You sound like a recording," Shinji said. "Or did you make all that up to get the new lady to think your all heroic and romantic." Ichigo saw a glint appear in Matsumoto's eyes and the hand of Kami pass through him. That look was something that he knew he was going to fear. "Oh, look at me," Shinji continued, in a deeper, more masculine voice, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. I like Shakespeare and chacolates, as well as long walks on the beach in the moon light. Did I mention I'm pretty much the strongest weirdo that ever lived, and walked through Soul Society."

A vein pulsed in Ichigo's forehead, and he grit his teeth angrily. Only once had he ever taken a walk on the beach at night. He had been training with the other Visored's and couldn't sleep and so had left to clear his head. Shinji had followed him, and made fun of him mercilessly later. Not only was that something that was irrelevant, but the loud-mouthed idiot had said it at an even worse time, where it was even more irrelevant. Not only that but he had just spilt some personal information about Ichigo to everyone; AND he was trying to pin Ichigo as if he was trying to get into Byakuya's pants. He was going to go and hit the dude, but Hinamori beat him to it.

Her fist connected with the bottom of her captain's chin, causing his head to snap back. "That's a stupid thing to say at a time like this," she said. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and flashed her a grin in thanks. "Do you really like Shakespeare?"

Ichigo face faulted when he heard her question. For a second there he thought she was cool.

"He does," Rukia said, nodding her head, her eyes closed sagely. "He has a large book that he reads when he has free time. Most the time, he eats his chocolates then." The women in the room, audibly cooed, and Ichigo held back the urge to strangle the small Kuchiki. She always stole at least half his sweets.

"Anyway," he said, "Aizen used her bankai on Byakuya and herself, which was the limit for the things that she can make into reality for any given time. Apparently when her zanpakuō disintegrated during our fight, her bankai should have done the same, but it didn't. According to her illusion fell sometime during the war." He looked at Byakuya. "When did yours break?"

The room fell into silence, and Ichigo became painfully aware that that could be taken in a pretty negative way. At the snickering of Shinji and Hisagi, not to mention Nanao's flabbergasted look, he realized that it was indeed taken in a pretty lewd light.

_'Seriously?' _Ichigo asked himself. _'These people are hundreds of years old, and their acting like middle schoolers.'_ Ichigo saw Kyōraku's trembling shoulder's and knew that the guy was going to say something that would undoubtedly not be fit for a Captain-Commander to say. Thankfully Byakuya chose to speak, and Ichigo knew that he had been saved.

"It too was broken, during the war, by you, before you went to the Soul King's Palace."

Ichigo was mentally banging his head into a wall at her proclamation. Did she not know how to choose her words more carefully? Apparently not, because her statement didn't have to phrased that way. Shinji and Rukia had their hands over their mouths, one laughing the other in shock, Matsumoto looked as if Christmas and New Year had come early, and Renji had face palmed so hard and audible smack resounded through the room.

"S-so, Ichigo broke it before he left," Kyōraku stated fighting a smile. "He must have been quick and effective to be able to do it during a war."

The Kuchiki captain nodded her eyes closed solemnly. "Yes, it had hurt at first but became quite pleasurable." In his mind, a chibi Ichigo was clutching his knees as he floated through a room filled with his tears. On the outside, though, he was blushing furiously at the possible implications.

"I can believe it," Kenpachi said, a wide predatory grin on his face. "Ichigo's actions are always… passionate."

Shinji, who had been shaking furiously, suddenly burst out laughing who was quickly mimicked by others; even Kensei was grinning. The only person who didn't look happy was Kurotsuchi who looked bored out of his mind. Byakuya's face was impassive as ever, but Ichigo thought he saw a small blush on her cheeks.

Ichigo's cheeks were still burning, when Kyōraku managed to calm everyone down.

"It seems we are all too tired to actually do anything productive." His eyes landed on Ichigo. "Is there anything important that you need to tell us why we are here?" Still blushing, Ichigo shook his head.

"Apparently I have to review my memories first, before I can tell you any more."

"What about the traitor wanting to get out of the Muken?" Toshiro asked. He voice was angry, and everyone knew why.

"We will deal with that later." Kyōraku said firmly. "The next meeting will be in two days at mid-day. The captains are to continue with their relaxed status until further notice. Kurotsuchi, I believe that you and work with Urahara-san to get the machine here?"

"Of course, Soutaicho," a jovial voice said from the corner of the room.

All the heads turned at the sound of the voice, and four figures seemed to emerge from within the shadows. One was the ever jolly shopkeeper, his blond hair matted permanently to his head. Next to him was Yoruichi, a wide smile on her face that made him shiver at the look. The two shorter figures were a little hesitant in taking off their hoods, but when they did Ichigo's breath caught in his throat.

_'Yuzu… Karin…'_

They smiled at him, and he couldn't stop himself from letting a huge smile come across his face. In the quickest **Shunpō**, Ichigo appeared in front of both of them and engulfed them into his arms. Normally he would be cool about everything and would just leave them be, but the last thing he remembered before waking up earlier was arriving to help against the Quincy. That coupled with the fact that his dad was gone, left him alone with only his sister's for family, and they were now his main and only concern. Plus he wasn't really one-hundred percent, and so could afford to act a little out of character.

He pulled back, a hand resting on each of their shoulders. "Are you guys okay?" he asked, making Yuzu smile.

"Yeah, we were just doing as Urahara-san told us," she said. "We eat a little, and even got a little sleep."

"Ichi-Nii," Karin said, "Why didn't you tell us about being a Shinigami?" Ichigo froze a little, glancing around. Everyone was still their waiting for Kyōraku's dismissal and watching him intently. Inwardly, ichigo growled. He had had enough of being in the spotlight and put on the spot in front of everyone, but he wouldn't deny his sister's an answer. His eyes fell on Urahara, and he visibly frowned. He probably had told them at least a good portion of his story if not all of it, so they would know why he had acted the way he did when he did.

That still didn't make him happy about it. He didn't want his sisters being dragged into the type of life he had. It was extremely dangerous, and he wouldn't forgive himself if they got hurt or worse. Karin had been getting more spiritually aware when he was powerless, but didn't have the opportunity to use any power so he had felt that she would be safe. But now…

"I'll tell you later," he said looking at both of them. "But its late and you need sleep, so tomorrow. Got it?" They nodded, and Ichigo threw a glare at Urahara that said _We'll talk later_, then turned to the Head-Captain. "Can we go, I haven't slept in a while, and I'm getting a headache."

"Yes," the lazy man drawled out, and Ichigo turned away to leave. "… That is if you have a place where you will be staying…"

He froze.

"He didn't have a place to stay, that he knew of right off the bat. On most of his escapades into Soul Society he usually stayed at the Thirteenth Division, or there was the one time he stayed at the Shiba compound, but that was pretty far out, and he needed to get some sleep quick. As a last resort, Ichigo could sleep in the training grounds where he achieved bankai, but he wouldn't subject his sister to such an arraignment.

Ichigo though didn't have the chance to think of any possible alternatives before a voice broke his thought.

"As a show of gratitude to the Kurosaki family for housing Kuchiki Rukia, the Kuchiki Clan will house your family for your stay in Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo." Totally forgetting his recent embarrassment, Ichigo looked at the current Kuchiki clan head surprised. Was she really going to let a whole bunch of 'peasant' say at her manor?

"Alright," the Head-Captain said before Ichigo could say anything. "Everyone is dismissed. A **Jigokuchō ** will inform you all when the next meeting will commence." He drained another saucer of sake. "Dismissed!"

Obviously everyone was tired, because, once the doors opened, everyone disappeared leaving the two Kuchiki's, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Ichigo's family. They all looked at each other, before Bayakuya turned on her heal, and headed for the door without a word.

"Nee-sama!" Rukia called, before she darted forward to catch up. Urahara just flashed him a smile, before disappearing as a light weight fell on his shoulder. Glancing, Ichigo wasn't really surprised to see Yoruichi in her cat form draped over his shoulder.

"Are you going to just stand there, or go and get some sleep?" she asked in a distinctly male voice. When his sister's didn't react to her new voice or form, Ichigo realized that they must have already seen it before. A small part of him was pretty down at not getting to see their reactions.

He shook away his thoughts.

"Come on, girls," he said.

**Kurosaki Ichigo; Kuchiki Mansion**

Like all the other times Ichigo visited (Read: woke up injured in) the Kuchiki Family Manor he was always struck how beautiful it was. The buildings were low and elegant, with only the main house rising above two stories. The roofs were a creamy yellow, while the walls were alabaster white, the Kuchiki Caln symbol appearing sporadically. The main house was in the back of the compound, behind the huge garden, which was situated in the middle.

On the right of the entrance Ichigo saw a long low building, only slightly taller than fifteen feet tall. Like all the roofs from the Edo Era, it too was slanted on each side top meet in an elegant looking point. Part of the building was like a patio, with columns to keep the floor protected from the weather. The other portion of the building was like any other building with four walls.

On the left of the garden was what looked like a small village, or however small a village could be with only about ten buildings. They were all surrounding what looked to be a large stone flower fountain made out of white marble. Water spewed out of its center, only fall and pool down inside the flower, before overflowing over the leaves and pooling into the basin underneath. Ichigo assumed that was where the process started over.

The actual manor was what took his breath away.

It was four stories tall, and looked like an Edo Era castle. The base was a large rectangle, with the roof slanting out over the walls by about four feet. It slanted up a ways, before stopping abruptly at the base of a smaller rectangular floor. The process was repeated two more times, before the actual roof came together in a triangle. Two curved pieces of wood came off each end of the triangle, making the house look like it had horns.

It was vastly different from the last time Ichigo had been to here, and he couldn't really comprehend the changes, and so chose just to accept it. They followed an elegant path through the garden admiring the foliage, and light reflecting off the small ponds. The sky wasn't as dark anymore, and ichgio could see a hint of pink coming from the east over the walls around the compound. He could still see the stars in the west, and it gave him a feeling as if he was in a fairy tale. The fact that his sisters were looking around in astonishment (Yuzu was practically drooling) made Ichigo happy.

As they approached the manor, Ichigo had to stifle a sudden yawn, causing Rukia to look back at him and smirk causing him to grit his teeth. That little midget was so going to get it. Byakuya, who was in the lead, didn't falter at the doors, pushing both of them open to reveal an elegant looking foyer. It had smooth wood floors and columns that held a balcony that wrapped around the whole room. It wasn't the whole house, as Ichigo could see several doors that lead to other parts of the house. On the opposite end of the room was a stare case that split into two directions, connecting the first to the second floor.

They all followed the clan head up the stairs, through the right door, down a hallway until they reached the end of the hall which, again, split at a 'T'. The all came to a stop behind Byakuya. She didn't even turn around, only going to the right.

"Men's rooms are on the left," she said. "Yours is the third on the right. Girls, follow me." She set off again. Ichigo was soon standing alone in the hallway. He felt like he had done something wrong, or that Byakuya had just insulted him, but couldn't out his finger on it. He shrugged, at least his sister had said goodnight. Turning he continued down what he dubbed the 'Men's Way.'

'_One, two, and three.'_

He stopped outside his room, and felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders as he saw a comfortable looking bed. It wasn't an overly large room, but neither was it small; only sparse. Besides the bed there was a dresser on the right wall, a window on the left, and a table next to the bed. He saw a door, and decided to explore, only to find a bathroom complete with a fresh looking toothbrush.

"Huh." It was nice, and even if it wasn't Ighigo would've put up with it. He went back into the and placed his swords next to the door. He checked the dresser, to be pleasantly surprised when he found neatly folded shirts, and hakama pants. Grabbing one, he disappeared into the bathroom.

He came out later freshly showered, teeth brushed, and officially tired. He set his old clothes on the table, folded, and fell onto his bed not bothering to put on a shirt. He felt sleep closing in on him,and so didn't think much of when his bed shifted slightly. The last thing he remembered seeing was the twinkling stars in the lighting sky.

In his dream, he was surrounded by falling sakura leaves. They swirled around him as if he was the epicenter of a storm. For a second he was actually thought that he had pissed of Byakuya and she had gone bankai on him. But when none of the petals touched him, he felt his curiosity rise.

He stood in the middle of a dirt path, sakura trees lined either side. He glanced behind himself and saw nothing but a black abyss. He didn't feel any fear, only sad like he was watching a friend die of old age. After a while he turned away unable to look any longer. He gazed down the path, and was surprised to see a woman standing a ways away.

She was shorter than him, but still tall with white hair with a black streak running through it. From the distance, Ichigo couldn't make out her face or any specific body feature though she was obviously a woman. They stared at each other for a while, before he _felt_ the woman smile. She turned and started walking away.

"Hey!" Ichigo called, but she didn't stop. "Hey! Stop!" She continued, and Ichgio found himself running after her. "Wait up! Who are you!" Just as Ichigo was getting a good deal closer, she turned into black mist. He skid to a halt panting slightly. "Damn it…" he regained his bearings, and saw a large sakura tree up ahead.

He went a little farther, before he came across a small lake, more of a pond really. Flowers were floating on it's surface, and fish glided through the water effortlessly. There was an island in the center, and on it was the large tree. It was a good thirty feet tall, and was in full bloom, and Ichigo could see it's roots stretching through the abnormally clear water.

Ichgio raised an eyebrow. Now that he looked at everything in a different light, he realized how different the lace really was. The water was abnormally clear and blue, and the fish were all swimingin one direction, but the flowers were drifting the opposite direction. The island wasn't made out of soil, but a strange greyish dust. Then there was the fact that a woman was sitting at the base of the three petting black cat.

Ichigo did a double take.

The woman was different from the last he had seen. She had light brown hair instead or white. She was wearing a light blue kimono tied with a black sash. It looked elegant and form fitting, and if Ichigo had to guess cost a lot. He was petting a content cat, who was purring pretty loudly in content. Ichigo felt himself drawn to the woman, like she was a familiar person. He stopped at the edge of the water feeling the warm soil under his bare feet.

"Hello?" Ichigo called unsure. He didn't know where he was, or why everything around him felt so comforting. "Um, do you know where we are? And who are you?" A chuckle came from the woman who continued looking at the cat.

"I see your father failed to teach you how to approach situations delicately," She said. She rose to her feet, keeping the cat asleep somehow. Ichigo had yet to see the woman's face, and felt a little on edge, and felt for his sowards for comfort only to find that they weren't there. He glanced down and saw that he was only clad in the white hakama pants he wore to bed.

"Nor," the woman continued oblivious to Ichgio's shock, "did he teach you what's appropriate to wear when you appear in front of a woman."

Ichgo felt a dragon of anger start to uncoil in his chest, causing his body to feel warm and sleepy. Despite that though, Ichigo forced himself to stay awake. "Who do you think you are?" he asked hotly. "What gives you the right to judge my old man? And for your information, he may have made some mistakes, but so dies everyone."

Suddenly Ichgio felt his body freeze when he saw the woman tilt her head upward, exposing everything but her eyes. _'That nose… those lips…' _His body felt heavy, and he fought to keep his eyes open.

Her lips formed a small smile. "More than you think, Ichigo-kun," she said her smile growing. Ichigo felt like he had been hit by lightning, and sank to his knees; the water soaking his legs going unnoticed.

"W-what did you just call me?"

The woman raised her head more, and Ichigo's heart stopped. He stared into seemingly endless brown eyes so much like Yuzu's. He had loved those eyes; loved the person behind the eyes. His own eyes started to burn, and his vision started to turn black. The last thing Ichgio saw was her smile.

"I can call you that right, Ichigo-kun?" she asked. "After all, I am your mother."

Ichgio's eyes snapped open, and found himself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. For once in his life, he decided to stay still, instead of investigate by attacking the first thing he saw. After a second he remembered how he had been taken to Soul Society, his 'trial', the talk with the feminized Aizen and then being taken to the Kuchiki Manor to stay.

He let out a sigh, and let his body sink further into the mattress. Oddly, he felt more comfortable here than in his own bed. He pulled the body next to him closer and buried his face into their hair, eyes closed. He inhaled their sent.

'_Chocolate, and cherries,' _he sighed. _'Just like Yoruichi…'_

Ichigo stiffned.

He didn't go to bed with anyone last night, nor has he ever. So why was there a person next to him (they were actually trapped together so tightly a pretzel would be jealous), and why did they smell like Yoruichi? Peaking his eye open, Ichigo saw a familiar tuff of purple hair.

Inwardly screaming, Ichigo took several deep breaths, and became painfully aware of her sleeping attire; which was nothing. His body had naturally reacted, and Ichigo was surprised he had enough blood left over to blush.

'_Okay… okay, keep calm… keep calm. . Think. Use your brain and think, Ichigo.' _His mental pep-talk kept him from jumping out of bed and screaming like a girl. _'Ok, she brought you to Soul Society, and disappeared. After I spoke to Aizen she was with Urahara. He left, and she-' _

Ichigo relaxed slightly. She had transformed into her cat form and latched onto his shoulder. If it wasn't for Nel, he wouldn't have been used to the weight, and realized why he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulder last night. So really his predicament was all Nel's fault.

Inside his head he was nodding, at his logic.

Still blushing Ichigo took a deep breath, before he tried pulling away from the cat-woman. To his surprise her arms tightened around him, and she nuzzled her head closer into his chest. Ichigo would be lying if he said that he didn't fell happy or good about that, but he didn't want any misunderstanding to happen. With his luck he would have Soi Fong walk in on them.

He tried to pull away, but once again Yoruichi's arms' tightened around him, this time painfully so.

"Move again," she said in a deadly tone, "And I'll tell your sisters about the hot springs."

Ichigo froze, not daring to even breathe. He knew Karin would probably play it cool but ask Yoruichi more at a different time. Yuzu though was different. She would blush, and stare at him with glazed eyes, the same look she got whenever she was reading one of her books. He had never confronted her about it, and didn't plan to. The first time he had picked up and read a part of her book, when she wasn't looking, he had blushed so bad that he had to avoid eye contact with his sisters for a week.

He didn't know how she did it, much less in public. He remembered overhearing, Karin ask her the same question, and she had just replied with 'I'm used to it.' Ichigo remembered the shudder that had gone through his body. How much do you have to read before you can keep an indifferent face while in public.

Unconsciously, his body relaxed and he tightened his hold on Yoruichi. He mentally resolved to keep Yuzu away from Lisa, and, as an afterthought, to keep Karin away from Toshiro. He nodded solemnly to himself. That should do.

'_Yuzu would like Yachiru, and Karin would probably like Hiyori. Is she even here?' _He was so absorbed in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the reiatsus that were getting closer, until he heard the sound of footsteps outside the door. Widening his eyes in realization, Ichigo sprang away from Yoruichi, who just held onto him. They fell to the floor with a loud clatter. To his horror Ichigo heard the footsteps quickly tried to pry Yoruichi's arms from around him.

"IIICHIIIIIGOOOOO!" She whined loudly. Loud enough for those in the hall to hear.

The door banged open, and Ichigo looked over to see the surprised faces of his sisters, Rukia, and even Byakuya. He glanced down to see their position and immediately felt a nosebleed coming. He was on his hands and knees over her Yoruichi. The covers were only covering him from waist down, like his pants, so it looked like he was naked just like Yoruichi.

She was on her back, arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs locked around his waist. Her breasts were bare for the whole world to see, and, (un)fortunately for Ichigo, his eyes were trapped on her chest. Her breasts were pretty big, with pointy nipples, that didn't sag at all.

Realizing that he was staring, Ichigo tried to back away but only succeeded in jerking his body up. Yoruichi ever the opportunist pulled her body closer to him, smashing his head into her boobs. Thankfully the blanket fell, and everyone could see that Ichigo was at least halfway decent.

"Believe it or not," Yoruichi said not at all perturbed by her nudeness, "This isn't the first time something like this had happened." Her eyes landed on his sisters who were watching with a mixture of horror and fascination. "You guys want to hear about the hot springs?"

Ichigo had had enough, and pulled out of Yoruichi's grip so fast that he only reappeared next to the window his back to the women.

"I swear it's not what it looks like," he blurted out. "I don't even know why she was in my bed in the first place."

"Now, now," Yoruichi said, "There's no reason for you to be shy."

Ichigo turned around, and was about to snap back at her, but could only blush as Yoruichi was sitting back on the bead the cover's pulled up to her chest. With one hand she held the sheet, while with the other, she made a 'come hither' motion. Ichigo quickly whipped back around, trying not to think about how smooth her skin looked, or felt, or how her chest felt pressed against his, or the small moan that she had given when she had fallen on the floor and he gripped her tightly…

He shook his head, and was about to continue to defend himself when he heard Byakuya cough.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." The only guy in the room turned to look at her. "Your… situation has been explained enough. Regardless of whatever evidence that is put forward, it is quite clear that it was instigated by the demon cat." Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her name for Yoruichi, who just huffed, and sank back into the bed. "Breakfast will be served in ten minutes. I will leave Rukia to guide you, and _her,_ there."

The way that Byakuya had addressed Yoruichi had Ichigo wondering what happened between the two. Before he could really think on it, Yoruichi spoke on their behalf.

"Okay, Kuya-chan," she said, making the clan head stiffen visibly. "Well, be there in time." She wrapped the blanket around her, and stood up. Holding the blanket in place with one hand, she grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Come on, Ichigo. Let's take a shower." She pulled him with surprising strength.

"Yoruichi!" he said startled. "Yoruichi, what're you doin'!? Yoruichi stop!" With one final glance at the everyone which said 'save me,' Ichigo saw Byakuya sweep out of the room.

**Kuchiki Byakuya; Kuchiki Manor**

Byakuya felt livid and she didn't know why. She didn't like not knowing why, or not knowing in general. It was worse than when she woke up in the middle of a war a woman, when she had passed out a guy. Her current emotions were changing so fast, that she was getting a headache and an upset stomach.

"YORUICHI, AT LEAST LET ME OUT BEFORE YOU START UNDRESSING! AND STOP RUBBING ME WHILE YOU'RE NAKED!"

The blush that Byakuya had been holding in since she had opened that room door finally won over her emotionless façade, and Byakuya was glad that she was ahead of everyone. When she had seen Ichigo on top of the demon, instead of seeing red, she had seen herself in the Shihōin place. It had been brief but it had been enough to fluster her.

"NO I DON'T WANT A BATH INSTEAD!"

Byakuya couldn't help but let the frown come to her face, letting the blush drain away from her face. It all started when she had nearly died during the Invasion of Soul Society. She had honestly thought that she was going to die and that she had failed her family and Soul Society, so she had accepted her death. Then Kurosaki Ichigo had appeared all bloodied and bruised. She had given him a speech (which had been awesome in her opinion) choosing to abandon her pride to ask for his help.

She wasn't expecting the man to just nod and take off without a word. She had passed out, and woke up in the Blood Hell Pond of Kirinji Tenjirō. The next time she had seen him, he was fighting Yhwach on the behalf of Soul Society. The fight…

Shivers still when through her body at how intense the battle had been. Due to her recently found respect for fighting, she could honestly say that it had been a battle that wouldn't be able to be toped.

She remembered how weird she felt, and how the inside of her leg felt hot and wet after the battle. Sense then she hadn't encountered a situation that made her feel that way again, and she knew exactly what it was. Over the time that Ichigo had been comatose in his body, Byakuya had become quite familiar with her female body and new life. She also found out that periods were hell on earth, and should not be wished upon anyone.

She reached the dining area, which was on the first floor, and snapped back into reality. She directed the two Kurosaki girls to a seats or rather pillows. The table was wooden and low to the ground. There were blue cushions on the ground surrounding it.

"Uh, Kuchiki-san," Karin said looking unsure, "Is it alright if I call you that?"

Byakuya fixed her with a small smile. If there was something that she liked in the world, it was the possibility of having a younger sibling. She loved Rukia, but she older and could take care of herself, no matter how much she loath to admit it. Whenever she looked at her, she still saw the short girl in the academy that she had decided to adopt. With Yuzu and Karin here she could treat them as younger sisters, something she didn't really do with Rukia.

"While we are alone you can call me Byakuya," Byakuya said. "Think of me as an older sister. But if we are in public, address me as Kuchiki-taicho." Karin and Yuzu nodded.

"So, Byakuya-nee," Yuzu said, causing Karin's head to whip to her at her sister's boldness. "What's for breakfast?" Byakuya only smiled, as a feeling of warmth ran through her chest.

"Today will be simple. Rice, miso soup, a tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), with grilled fish, boiled eggs, and toast." She enjoyed their shocked faces, letting a grin come to her face.

"How are we getting all of that?" asked Karin flabbergasted.

"The maids are making it as we speak. In fact they should be finished soon." She saw the look the twins were giving her, and sighed. "Don't worry, the Kuchiki clan has the best chefs in all of Seireitei." The girls were hesitant but nodded.

"I'm just happy I don't have to cook, even though it feels a little weird," Yuzu said a little smile coming to her face.

"I told you several times," Karin said, "Just ask Ichi-nii."

Byakuya had been listening closely to them, and had to cock he head a little in her confusion. _'He can cook?' _The girls seeing her confused look smiled at each other.

"I know right?" Karin asked, as if she red Byakuya's thoughts. "With the way he acts you would think that he didn't know the difference between a stove and a fridge. But in all honesty, Onii-chan is the best cook we have in the house."

"He taught me how to cook, but I'm still not as good as him." Yuzu looked a little frustrated at this.

Byakuya was surprised. Was there anything this guy couldn't do? Before anything else was said, the door opened, and Rukia walked in, Ichigo following her a little black cat on his shoulder. She felt her ire rise at the sight of the demon cat draped across his shoulder like a piece of cloth.

Rukia, much like her, instructed Ichigo were to sit ending with him just nodding. He moved to go to his seat which was opposite Byakuya, as he was the oldest and most important guest they had, but was hit on his head by her sister. Inwardly Byakuya sweat dropped at her sister.

"Baka," she yelled. "You don't sit at tables with your sword." Ichigo who had quickly developed a tick mark turned to yell at Rukia, but a quick flex of Byakuya's reiastu made him think better. Gritting his teeth, the guy moved back to the door, and placed his giant cleavers next to it, before moving to his seat.

He visibly steeled himself, before he gazed into Byakuya's eyes.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho for housing me and my family." He bowed his head. "I am in your debt."

Byakuya had been frozen in place by three things. The first, the fact that he called her by her status as a captain, as he **never** called her by her status. The second was seeing the idiot bow, as he never showed anything like that whenever she was around. The third, and, to her, the most shocking, was his eyes. They had been so light and clear that instead of their usual brown, they had been amber spears running through her, and pinning her against her will. She had been unable to look away, to move, to breathe, for the whole second that he had looked into her. It had lasted for an eternity, and the intensity they held had sent shivers through her core.

Then he had gone and broke eye contact, and she had been released by whatever held her. She took a second to compose herself again, before clearing her throat. When he didn't raise his head, Byakuya inwardly sighed.

"Ichigo," she said, consciously choosing to a call him by his first name instead of his full one. "Please raise your head." He did so, and again pierced her with the same gaze as before. She was shocked to realize that he was just looking at her, nothing else. She managed to talk though. "Your gratitude has been noted, and as the Kuchiki Clan head I acknowledge your position, but you are not in our debt. It is we who are indebted to you, and we have just begun to repay you for your services to Soul Society, and housing Rukia when she was in the Human World."

A grin came to his face, and he just nodded. They all sat in a comfortable silence, before several maids came in carrying their breakfast. Byakuya, who was watching Ichigo, was confused to see him raise an eyebrow. He didn't say anything, but he did poke his eggs when he got them.

"Itadakimasu!" the all intoned, and they dug in. The room was silent for a time, filled only with the sounds of silverware clanking against china, or the occasional rustle of clothes. Byakuya watched Ichigo out of the corner of her eye, and saw him nod approvingly at some of the food. Unexpectedly, Byakuya felt glad, and decided to get something nice for the cooks.

"Ichi-nii," Karin said breaking the silence, "what are we going to do today." Their older brother paused with his chopsticks partway to his mouth. He put his utensils down, and leaned back on his heels, and Byakuya was painfully aware of the black cat that was still on his shoulder.

"Hmm," Ichigo hummed, his hand on his chin. "Well there is a couple of things that we could do. I could find Urahara-san, and ask him to take you to the Human World so you could go shopping." Yuzu's eyes went wide, but Karin shook her head.

"No," she said firmly. "I want to be with you today." Ichigo just smiled and nodded, while Yuzu looked a little put out.

"Well I was going to go and see all the captains…" he trailed off, and Byakuya could see that he was Karin's hopeful look, "but I need to stop off at the Twelfth Division, and I don't want you to meet the captain." Karin looked only slightly devastated, but Ichigo saw it. "But don't worry, it looks to be hot today, and I'll make sure we stop off at Toshiro's division to see if he'll help us out."

Karin visibly brightened, and Byakuya took a mental note of that.

"So let's see…" Ichigo said, again holding his chin. "I could take you to the place where everything kinda started. But it'll be a long walk, and we wouldn't be able to do it with the last thing."

"What's that, Onii-chan?" Yuzu asked.

A devilish smirk, came across his face, and Byakuya felt her heart shudder for reasons unkown.

"Well, we don't have to if you don't want to, but… we could go see some family."

The looks on the twin's face were filled with mixed emotions, Yuzu being the more open one, but even Byakuya could see the maelstrom behind Karin's eyes.

"L-like Otō-san, and… and K-kaa-chan?"

For the briefest second, Byakuya saw Ichigo eyes harden at the sound of his mother, but then a small sad smile came across his face.

"No," he said to Yuzu. "I'm sorry you two, but I haven't found Kaa-chan yet, and I don't know where to start looking for dad." She noticed a small tear leave Yuzu's eye, and so did her older brother. "I'm sorry," he said again looking sad. "But," he continued his voice stronger and kinder, "the family we will meet will be dad's side."

They both cocked their head's, and Ichigo fixed them with a light glare.

"Weren't both of you there when I told everyone about our family?" They nodded and looked slightly ashamed.

"Don't blame them, Ichigo," Rukia said, speaking for the first time in a while. "They were probably trying to dodge your swords." Byakuya was quite shocked that Rukia would bring that up, and was about to reprimand her for embarrassing a guest. But Ichigo didn't even look angry, only embarrassed as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.

"I did kind of go overboard on that didn't I?" His sisters gave a hesitant nod. "Sorry about that, I didn't know that you were there at the time. Anyway, the old goat is originally from the Shiba clan, and they are a clan her in Soul Society. They helped me when I first came here, and even when I went to the Soul King's Palace. All in all, they are pretty cool, but I will warn you they are kinda like dad. So you wanna meet them?"

His sister's both looked at each other then back at him before nodding simultaneously.

"Cool. Ganju's really cool, just stay away from his boar and you'll be fine. It's Kukaku that you have to be cautious around. To make it short just stay out of her swinging range, and you most likely will survive."

"They suddenly don't look so eager to meet your family anymore," Byakuya noted at their pale faces. "Well, Ichigo when you take them to meet Hitsugaya-taicho, please come to the Sixth Division. There are things that we need to discuss." Ichigo nodded dumbly at how she had called him by his first name still, and the fact that she had almost made a joke.

Inwardly Byakuya was frantically trying to find something for her to discuss with him.

**Kurosaki Karin; Shiba Residence**

The Shibas proved that they were her dad's relatives by punching Ichigo on sight.

The guy, Ganju, had black spiky hair that fell just past his shoulders. He was sturdily built, with a slightly hunched stature which made him seem shorter than he really was as he was about average height. He wore black hakama pants, with a white sleeveless vest. A scarf was wrapped around his neck.

His sister was just as, if not more, eccentric, though she was pretty good at concealing it. She was really beautiful, Karin admitted, with long black hair that reached the small of her back, though she kept a cloth wrapped around her head for some reason. Her eyes were a startling green, and, up until she stopped on her brother's downed form, she had been giving them a pretty smile. Her clothes wer quite provocative; consisting of a red rob top with white lining that showed off a lot of her ample cleavage. Her stomach was partially covered by her top, but her sides were exposed as well as her shoulders, were a tattoo could be seen on her right shoulder. Her white skirt was nothing more than a piece of red trimmed cloth wrapped around her waist. Karin didn't know if she was wearing anything under that.

They had been walking passed the busy sectors of that Ichigo called the Rukongai, until they got to a secluded part pretty far away from any form of civilization. They had walked for about three miles before they came across the weirdest house that Karin had ever seen. Two fists rose from the ground, their arms long and black. In the space between their clinched fists was a banner. Behind it was a moderate sized house that was common for Soul Society. The weirdest thing was the black spire-like thing in the far back that rose even taller than the arms.

There had been four people who had stood under the banner waiting for them. Out of the four one was the woman who Ichigo had called Kūkaku, the other was her brother Ganju. The other two flanked them from behind were wearing what her brother wore, but didn't have swords. They stopped in front of them, and a small silence ensued.

"Uh… Hi, Kūkaku…"

Karin resisted to face palm at how her brother handled the situation. Though she and Yuzu were flanking, more like hiding in Yuzu's case, behind him so they couldn't see the smirk on his face. Karin realized that Yoruichi was still on Ichigo's shoulder in her cat form.

It had happened quickly. Ganju had sprung forward and slammed his fist onto Ichigo's head, causing him to face plant into the dirt.

"Is that how you greet family!?" he yelled, his head growing larger. "You waltz into our home, only totally ignore me for my sister! Not even ackno-Ack!" A fist from Kūkaku caused him to land face first into her dirt next to Ichigo. Her brother looked up at her.

"Thanks, Kūka-"

"SHUT UP!" the woman said, jumping into the air before she landed on his back. Karin heard the air leave her brothers lungs along with several pops. Yuzu was hiding behind her now. "The last time you came here you didn't even say hi! MR. I'M GOINA USE MY COUSING BUT NOT EVEN THANK HER!" Her foot was now grinding his face into the ground. "Even if we weren't family, I'd still expect a visit, but you didn't even come over for tea!"

Ichigo made a noise that sounded like he was trying to say something through a whine and a groan at the same time.

"What was that?" the woman asked in a deadly tone. Ichigo managed to turn his head so that he was on his side.

"I said, I'm sorry."

In one big swoop, the woman had picked him up, and enveloped him in to a bone crushing hug. "That's better. Lead with that next time and it might save you some pain." Ichigo who wasn't expecting to be hugged so hard or at all, had been pressed into her bosom. Still breathless from her attack eerier He was quickly rendered unconscious.

Karin saw his body go limp, and couldn't help but fell that she and her sister were in for a big surprise. Kūkaku obviously felt his body slacken, and pushed him back to find the orange headed teen unconscious.

"What's wrong with him," she asked making all the people sweat drop. A chuckle came from Karin's right, and she turned to see a familiar black car resting there.

'_When did she…?'_

"That boy's almost as bad as Kaien," she said in her male voice. "Show him a little skin, and goes all red like a strawberry."

Kūkaku just nooded, and threw her cousin over her shoulder. "Come on," she said not sparing Yuzu or Karin a second glance. She patter their brother's butt. "We have a lot to talk about, before idiot wakes up." Karin glanced at her sister then to the still downed Ganju, before sighing and following after the weird woman.

**Hello esteemed benefactors, I bring to you the newest installment of this Bleach story. I feel that parts of it were rushed personally, but I am content with it. I don't have much to say, just a single question and an update. I have decided to make this a IchigoXHarem story, and wanted to know about what you guys though of Kūkaku.**

**Should she be in it?**

**I already have a good number of girls in there, but want to know what you guys think and who you guys wanted.**

**That's all, so until next time.**

**~VigilantSempai~**


End file.
